FairyTail: The Heart of Olympians
by Itami Shinjiru
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UPDATE! Sebuah AR dari FairyTail! Bagaimana jika para mage menguasai kekuatan dari dewa-dewi Yunani dan Romawi Kuno, plus menghadang monster-monster mengerikan pada zaman itu? Bersama Natsu sang mage dewa api, dalam perjalanannya mencari Igneel, menemukan jati diri dan kawan-kawan karibnya? Inilah FairyTail dengan kekuatan Olympus!
1. The Boy who Eats Flame

AUTHOR: Itami Shinjiru

DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL by Hiro Mashima. Sedikit bumbu dari Rick Riordan, Herodotus, Plato, dan filsuf-filsuf Yunani lainnya

WARNING: Alternate Reality. Maybe contains some OOC, Typographical Error, and many more

GENRE: Fantasy, Adventure, Supranatural

.

.

.

 _A thousands years ago, The Greek Gods life beyond our imaginations, conquering the earthland and its culture. Now, we inherit some powers of them ..._

(Ribuan tahun silam, Dewa-Dewi Yunani hidup di luar imajinasi kita, menguasai dunia dan kebudayaannya. Sekarang, kita mewarisi sebagian kekuatan mereka ...)

.

.

* * *

 **FAIRYTAIL : THE HEART OF OLYMPIANS**

 **Chapter One**

 **The Boy who Eats Flame**

* * *

NATSU BENCI KERETA.

Dia sudah berputar-putar kurang lebih tiga jam, menempuh lebih dari 200 kilometer, dan membayar tiket dua kali lipat gara-gara satu hal: otak dan tubuhnya tidak toleran pada benda buatan manusia beradab yang disebut kereta api. Oke, yang barusan itu bahkan kurang tepat. Sebenarnya, Natsu 'alergi' terhadap _semua_ jenis transportasi, entah darat, entah laut. Jalan kaki selalu jadi pilihan terbaiknya—atau terbang bersama meong kesayangannya, Happy. Oya, itu bukan ungkapan. Happy itu nama kucing sungguhan. Malah, dia _melebihi_ definisi kucing umum.

 _PLAK!_

Happy menggebuk kepala Natsu selagi empunya tepar nyaris tak sadarkan diri di lantai stasiun. Dengan rambut pink awut-awutan, syal melilit leher, pakaian berpeluh, dan seperangkat ransel berbawaan kamp, mereka mirip gelandangan yang terlunta-lunta demi mencari penyambung hidup baru. Itu setengah benar, soalnya mereka memang sedang mencari hidup baru. Bagian yang salah, mereka bukan gelandangan. Mereka bahkan _bukan_ murni manusia.

"Ah," Natsu menggeram, mengelap ilernya. "Kereta terkutuk. Aku tidak akan pernah naik kereta lagi!"

"Itu yang selalu kau katakan, Natsu!" balas Happy nyaring. "Dan ujung-ujungnya kau selalu naik mesin bergerbong itu dengan dalih jaraknya terlalu jauh! Kau bisa mengandalkanku, kan? Aku bisa terbang!"

"Manusia macam apa yang tega menyiksa kucing ajaib dengan memaksanya terbang terus-terusan?" balas Natsu. "Sudahlah, lupakan. Mabuk tadi membuat perutku kosong. Kita harus segera mencari tempat makan," ia merogoh dompetnya. "Sisa uangku tinggal 1.200 jewel dan 80 drachma. Kita harus segera cari pekerjaan, Happy! Kota ini lumayan menjanjikan," Natsu memandang berkeliling. "Eh, kita di mana sih?"

"Magnolia," jawab Happy tanpa minat. "Lebih enak di Hargeon, Natsu. Lebih banyak ikan segar di sana."

"Nggak ada Igneel di sana," gumam Natsu. "Mungkin kalau kita cari di kota sebesar ini, ada orang yang tahu menahu tentang naga. Ah, itu dia!" Natsu berlari ke kedai terdekat dan memesan beberapa menu (perlu kuingatkan di sini, _beberapa_ menurut Natsu berbeda dengan _beberapa_ menurut _mu_ ).

"HOI BUNG!" Natsu menggebrak meja kasir setelah menandaskan beberapa piring. "Kau punya info tentang naga? Apa saja? Kau lihat naga api yang terbang di langit? Warnanya merah, tubuhnya kekar, namanya Ingeel! Beritahu aku kalau kau tahu sesuatu!"

"Natsu," cetus Happy. "Jangan menanyakan pertanyaan sebanyak itu dalam sekali waktu."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud," gumam si penjaga kasir. "T-tapi kami tidak punya naga. Kami tidak pernah melihat naga tipe api seperti itu. Kalau raksasa ... ya, ada beberapa. Jene! Tolong kemarikan semua poster permintaan itu!"

Natsu menelaah kertas-kertas permintaan tersebut. "Hadiah 150 drachma untuk menghabisi raksasa Hyperborean yang menyasar ke perkampungan penduduk?" gumamnya. "Hehe, kedengarannya pekerjaan sampingan yang pas untuk pencari uang sepertiku. Ayo, Happy! Kita ke utara! Ada beberapa raksasa gede yang mesti kita habisi!"

" _Aye Sir_!"

Happy membawa Natsu di bawahnya, sedangkan sepasang sayapnya tumbuh di punggung. Mereka terbang mengitari Magnolia utara, kemudian lurus ke daerah dataran tinggi, beberapa kilometer dari batas terluar kota, dan akhirnya mereka mendeteksi suasana ricuh di bawah sana. Asap tampak di mana-mana. Beberapa sosok raksasa berkulit biru dengan rambut seputih uban berlarian ke sana-kemari, mengacung-acungkan obor. Kebanyakan penduduk hanya berlarian ketakutan.

Happy menjatuhkan Natsu. Tanpa rencana, pemuda berambut mencolok itu memukul bahu raksasa terdekat yang bisa ditemuinya. Dari tanah, mereka besar—tingginya dua meter untuk yang paling pendek, dan empat meter untuk yang paling tinggi. Hyperborean itu mengaum marah dan mengayunkan batu. Natsu menghindar, dan tinjunya mulai berasap, memantikkan cahaya merah kekuningan, lantas berpijar ... menjadi api.

 _ **Hephaestus: Grothia Fotia**_

 _"Hephaestus: Fire Fist!"_

 _ **BLAM!**_

"OUUGGHRRR!" Raksasa Hyperborean itu mengaum, mencakar-cakar tanah, kemudian meninju tempat Natsu berdiri dua detik yang lalu. Natsu mengambil ancang-ancang dan meninju kepala si raksasa hingga rambut putihnya terbakar. Si raksasa terhuyung ke belakang, dan Happy menarik sulur tanaman, menyandungnya hingga terjatuh. Natsu melompat ke dada raksasa dan melayangkan tinju api lainnya. Si Hyperborean remuk menjadi debu biru dan kepingan salju.

"Huahahaha!" Natsu menyeringai. "Dua puluh tiga raksasa lagi!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu, hanya beberapa menit sebelumnya, tak jauh dari sana, sebuah kendaraan sihir menggerung deras, melaju cepat ke desa yang jadi sasaran amukan Hyperborean. Pengemudinya, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seorang gadis berambut merah, dengan mata cokelat _galak-gahar-sangar-tapi-menawan_ dan armor besi, bersama gadis lain berambut pirang sepunggung.

"Aku tahu ini akan jadi pengalaman yang bagus untukku di misi pertama, Erza-san," gumam si gadis berambut pirang. "T-tapi apa kau harus menyetir secepat 50 kilometer perjam nonstop?!"

"Lebih cepat sampai akan lebih baik!" kilah gadis berambut merah itu tanpa menoleh. "Lagipula, penduduk desa bisa saja memberikan uang tip lebih, kan?"

"Sebenarnya apa sih tujuan dari misi ini?!"

"Diam dan perhatikan!" Erza menghentikan laju kendaraan sihirnya, memarkirnya di rerimbunan hutan dan sesemakan tinggi. "Kita jalan kaki dari sini. Nggak jauh, paling seratusan meter. Kita akan serang raksasa-raksasa musim dingin itu dari atas. Kau punya kunci Zodiak, kan? Apa saja yang kau punya, Lucy?"

"Um," gadis bernama Lucy itu merogoh tempat kunci emasnya. "Cancer, Aquarius, dan Taurus. Kayaknya aku bisa menggunakan Taurus dalam kondisi lanskap datar berbatu seperti ini. Dia bisa menyeruduk raksasa-raksasa itu."

"Sempurna!" Erza mengeluarkan pedangnya. "Kemudian, giliranku untuk bersinar! Hei, bagaimana kalau kau izinkan Taurus untuk kukendarai? Maksudku, apa nggak keren kalau aku membantai raksasa sambil melakukan rodeo?"

"Masalahnya, Erza-san," dengus Lucy, "Taurus bukan sembarang banteng lho. Dan ... ehm. Sepertinya sudah ada yang mendahului kita," dia menuding perkampungan di bawah. Mereka melihat seorang pemuda berambut pink dengan syal putih bermotif kotak-kotak yang berkibar seirama angin—atau hembusan angin yang diakibatkan serangan-serangan pemuda itu. Parahnya, dia sedang menghajar raksasa Hyperborean itu satu-satu, menggosongkan mereka, membakar mereka sampai jadi abu dan terburai layaknya monster lumrah yang kalah.

"Kudengar ada dua lusin raksasa Hyperborean di desa ini," gumam Lucy. "Sekarang jumlah mereka ... satu, dua, tiga, lima, delapan, lima belas! Dan lelaki itu sedang menghabisi satu—sekarang empat belas! Hei, apa itu yang terbang di dekatnya? Apa itu Merpati Stymphalian?"

 _ **BLAM—BLAM—BLAM!**_ Ledakan api beruntun terdengar di desa, menggosongkan tiga raksasa sekaligus—sekaligus empat rumah beratap rumbia terdekat. Pemuda itu membantai mereka seperti kesetanan. Erza mengambil teropong, lantas mengangkat satu alis. "Cih. Tipe Hephaestus."

Lucy mengernyit. "Tipe Hephaestus? Tunggu—maksudmu dia ..."

Erza mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. "Pemuda itu, siapapun dia, dia memiliki Ethernano tipe dewa. Dan yang dimilikinya itu tipe Hephaestus."

"Salah satu dari dua belas dewa-dewi Olympia utama?"

Erza menyeringai. "Biar kujelaskan lagi. Sepersepuluh dari seluruh manusia di Earthland memiliki Ethernano, energi magis berupa perpaduan antara energi spiritual dan energi fisik serta energi psikis. Manusia dengan Ethernano ini disebut mage. Ethernano ini merupakan pecahan kekuatan dari legenda kuno ribuan tahun yang lalu ... ketika dewa-dewi masih menguasai bumi. Tapi, Ethernano tidak selalu berisi kekuatan dewa—kasarnya terdapat empat kategori kekuatan Ethernano: tipe dewa, tipe titan, tipe raksasa, dan tipe monster. Memang ada rumor tentang tipe kelima, tapi sejauh yang diketahui dengan baik ya, baru empat. Selain itu, ada juga mage yang tidak menguasai Ethernano dari dewa atau titan manapun—atau menguasai minor dari mereka, tapi berkemampuan untuk mengontrol dunia roh dengan memanggil mereka melalui kunci tertentu, sepertimu, Lucy.

"Umumnya, mage terlahir dengan satu jenis Ethernano acak dari keempat tipe. Seorang mage _hanya_ menguasai kemampuan dari satu dewa, atau satu titan, atau satu monster. Namun, dalam perjalanan hidupnya atau karena keturunan, seorang mage bisa memiliki _lebih_ dari satu jenis Ethernano. Dari ribuan jenis Ethernano yang ada, ada dua belas yang dianggap paling berderajat tinggi: dua belas Ethernano dewa-dewi utama Olympus: Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes, Aphrodite, Demeter, dan Dionysus, serta tiga dewa-dewi major lain: Hades, Hestia, dan Persephone. Dewa-dewi major ini memiliki _dua_ tipe Ethernano, yaitu tipe Yunani dan tipe Romawi—kadang kekuatannya saja berbeda. Misalnya, kekuatan Pluto—versi Romawi—lebih mendekati batu mulia, sedangkan kekuatan Hades—versi Yunani—lebih mendekati kegelapan yang lain. Orang di bawah sana kemungkinan besar memiliki Ethernano tipe _Hephaestus_ , Dewa Penempaan dan Penguasa Api, kalau dilihat dari caranya bertarung. Dan aku," Erza mematut-matut pedangnya, "memiliki Ethernano dari _dua_ Olympia, yaitu Ares dan Athena."

 _ **BLARR!**_ Raksasa Hyperborean terakhir terpental hingga hampir menghancurkan kendaraan sihir mereka di tempat jatuhnya. Suara tawa menggema sepanjang lembah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si rambut pink berandalan itu.

"Anu ... Erza-san."

"Ayo, kita temui dia," Erza menyarungkan pedangnya dan berjalan cepat ke perkampungan yang sudah separuh lebur tersebut. Kendati dia tidak mendapatkan uang hadiah, tapi setidaknya dia menemukan calon penghuni baru guild mage yang ditempatinya. Yah. Kalian akan mengetahui itu sebentar lagi.

"Mana yang lain?" Natsu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya untuk memastikan semua raksasa sudah lenyap jadi debu atau gumpalan uban gosong. Dia melihat dua gadis berjalan mendekatinya, turun dari lereng bukit terdekat. "Happy! Apa raksasa Hyperborean juga bisa menyamar jadi gadis?"

"Barangkali," Happy melontarkan teori asal-asalan. "Kita nggak tahu banyak, soalnya kebanyakan raksasa itu kan berada jauh di utara, di tempat dingin."

Natsu mengepalkan tinju. "Oke, kalau begitu anggap saja yang di sana itu jelmaan mereka!" Natsu memutar-mutar lengan, menghasilkan tornado api mini, lantas menyerbu mereka berdua dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Erza-san!" seru Lucy. "Pemuda itu ... tidakkah dia tampak ingin menyerang kita?"

Erza tertawa. "Bah. Dasar lelaki tak tahu diri. Dia nggak tahu apa yang dihadapinya—kalau dia memang mau bertarung atau mengira kita jelmaan raksasa, dengan senang hati kulayani! Aku nggak pernah bertarung dengan orang ber-Ethernano Hephaestus sebelumnya," dia kembali mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Dua raksasa terakhir!" Natsu melayangkan tinju.

"E-Erza-san!"

 _ **Ares: Spathi Blok**_

 _"Ares: Sword Block!"_

SPRANG!

Tinju Natsu mandek begitu menghantam sisi pedang Erza, dan apinya pudar. Erza menyabetkan pedangnya ke samping dengan hati-hati agar tidak langsung menggores pemuda itu, tapi dia gesit. Natsu berkelit, melakukan sapuan berapi hingga Erza harus melompat tinggi-tinggi untuk menghindarinya, lantas melancarkan serangan api kedua. "Kau mujur bisa bertahan dari yang tadi!" pekiknya.

Erza memblok setiap serangan yang datang dengan gampang. Mereka berada di daratan lagi, dan Erza tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Dia harus kembali secepatnya ke guild jika misi yang diidamkannya sudah terselesaikan—meskipun bukan mereka yang melakukannya—jadi dia tidak mau membuang waktu bertarung dengan pemuda yang belum dikenalnya, sekalipun Erza agak menikmatinya.

"Maaf, Bung!" desis Erza. "Aku harus mengakhiri ini!" dia merotasikan pedangnya di atas kepalanya. Angin berembus mengelilinginya. Hawa panas menggantung di udara.

 _ **Ares: Megali Synkrousi tis Manias**_

 _"Ares: Great Slash of Fury!"_

Erza menyabetkan pedangnya vertikal atas-bawah ke depan, membuat serangkaian ledakan sepanjang jalur tebasannya, sekaligus gelombang angin yang kuat. Api membara, berkobar dengan cepat. Goresan raksasa tertoreh di tanah berbatu. Erza tersenyum sinis. "Aku perlu bicara denganmu, Anak Muda. Bukan bertarung. Kalau kau kira aku ini jelmaan raksasa, kau salah, sayangnya. Sekarang, lebih baik kita bicarakan ini dengan kepala dingin dan ..."

Kata-katanya terhenti. Lucy menutup mulut dengan tangan kanannya, nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Api ledakan dari Erza ... api ledakan dari jurus pedang Ares ... terserap ke mulut Natsu—dalam arti lain, api itu _dimakan_. Sampai habis.

Natsu mengelap mulut, menyeringai. "Setelah makan, aku jadi bersemangat!"

" _Bagaimana mungkin_?!" seru Erza dan Lucy bersamaan.

"Tentu saja mungkin!" Happy memekik. "Julukan Natsu adalah Salamander! Penyembur sekaligus _Pemakan_ Api!"

Natsu menyerang lagi, dua kali lebih membabi-buta ketimbang yang tadi. Erza menggerung. "SUDAH KUBILANG KAMI BUKAN JELMAAN RAKSASA!"

Ajaibnya, Natsu berhenti. "Eh? Siapa kalian?"

 _BUUKK!_

"JANGAN SOK POLOS, DASAR BOCAH API!" Erza meninju pemuda itu hingga merangsek tanah berkerikil. "Kau merebut pekerjaan kami, ya, aku terima. Kau memakan api buatanku, ya, silakan saja. Tapi kalau kau terus-terusan menyerang orang yang bahkan belum kau kenal, itu tindak-tanduk terburuk yang pernah kulihat pada seorang mage Olympia. Kalau kau melakukannya lagi, kujamin kau akan mendapatkan serangan berkali-kali lipat lebih dahsyat daripada yang barusan. Dan kali ini, _tanpa_ efek ledakan."

"Erza-san menakutkan," gumam Lucy.

"Apa?"

"N-nggak! Oh, hei. Omong-omong, namamu Natsu?" Lucy segera membantu pemuda berambut pink itu berdiri. Pipinya lebam, tapi secara keseluruhan dia baik-baik saja.

"Kami pengembara," Happy menjelaskan. "Anu, tadi Natsu mengambil permintaan dari desa ini dan menghabisi raksasa-raksasa itu, tetapi dia mengira kalian jelmaan dari raksasa-raksasa itu juga. Mana kutahu kemampuan dari Hyperborean?"

"Biar kutebak," selidik Erza. "Natsu ... kau ini punya Ethernano Hephaestus, ya? Itu membuatmu bisa mengendalikan api, merubahnya jadi bentuk yang kau inginkan, tapi tak kusangka kau bisa memakan api juga. Itu agak ... yah, itu contoh yang relatif ekstrem, bahkan bagi mage Olympia."

"Apa itu mage Olympia?"

"Wah, kau bahkan tidak tahu, ya," gumam Erza. "Ikutlah dengan kami. Kami tadi melihat pertarunganmu membasmi raksasa-raksasa Hyperborean itu, dan kemampuanmu bagus. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu ke sebuah serikat mage, manusia dengan Ethernano magis dalam tubuh mereka. Namaku Erza Scarlet. Aku memiliki Ethernano Ares dan Athena. Yang ini Lucy Heartfilia, dia mage kunci roh. Lucy memiliki tiga kunci emas Zodiak. Dan kau, sudah pasti punya Ethernano Hephaestus, Dewa Pandai Besi dan Api."

"Ah, ya," Natsu menggaruk kepala. "Aku diberitahu oleh Igneel aku memang mewarisi sesuatu dari Hephaestus itu. Apa kalian tahu di mana Igneel berada?"

"Siapa?"

"Igneel, Raja Naga Api!" seru Happy. "Kami berkeliling dunia untuk mencarinya, tapi sejauh ini kami nggak menemukannya."

"Berkeliling dunia," gumam Lucy. "Hei, Natsu. Kau pasti nggak punya tempat tinggal. Mage di guild bisa menyewa asrama. Dengan uang imbalan pekerjaanmu barusan pasti cukup. Kusarankan kau ikut dengan kami ke guild, berkonsultasi dengan master, kemudian mencari asrama. Hei, kau juga bisa melakukan banyak pekerjaan seperti ini ... sambil mencari Igneel. Ini mudah. Seperti mengenai dua burung dengan satu batu!"

"Bagaimana, Happy?" Natsu menatap mereka dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Haruskah kita menuruti saran dari wanita-wanita jelmaan raksasa ini?"

"AKU BUKAN JELMAAN RAKSASA! HARUS KUKATAKAN BERAPA KALI PADAMU?!" teriak Erza.

" _Kami_ bukan jelmaan raksasa," edit Lucy. "Hei, guild itu menyenangkan, lho. Kau bisa bertemu banyak orang di sana. Selain itu, di sana selalu ada makanan—"

"Oke, aku ikut!" sambar Natsu. "Siapa tahu, dengan ini peluangku menemukan Igneel makin besar," ia menggendong ranselnya. "Aku akan minta bayaran dulu! Kalian tunggulah di sini! Omong-omong, apa guild itu ... punya nama atau semacamnya?"

Erza memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Namanya _FairyTail_. Guild mage terbaik se-Fiore."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

 **Author Note:**

Nah, chapter 1 selesai juga. Fyuh, ini fic FairyTail pertama saya. Ada beberapa perbedaan dari canon, tapi semoga ini tetap bagus, hehe. Dalam fic, ini Fiore nggak cuma menggunakan jewel sebagai mata uang mereka, tapi juga drachma, yang berbentuk koin. Bagi readers yang suka mitologi Yunani atau pernah membaca karya-karya Rick Riordan pasti lebih gampang memahami fic ini. Bagi yang nggak, jangan khawatir, saya akan berusaha menjelaskan istilah-istilah mitologi Yunani selugas mungkin, atau kalian bisa tanya paman Google. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

 **-Itami Shinjiru-**


	2. Fire Meets Ice!

AUTHOR: Itami Shinjiru

DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL by Hiro Mashima. Sedikit bumbu dari Rick Riordan, Herodotus, Plato, dan filsuf-filsuf Yunani lainnya

WARNING: Alternate Reality. Maybe contains some OOC, Typographical Error, and many more

GENRE: Fantasy, Adventure, Supranatural

.

.

.

The power is not valuable anymore if you use it to hurt anyone

(Kekuatan takkan lagi berharga ketika kau menggunakannya untuk melukai orang)

.

.

* * *

 _ **FAIRYTAIL : THE HEART OF OLYMPIANS**_

 **Chapter Two**

 **Fire Meets Ice!**

* * *

GRAY SEDANG KETAGIHAN MEMBANTAI MONSTER.

Lusa, dia menghabisi seekor empousa yang menyatroni ternak-ternak milik seorang petani di desa. Petani tersebut menghadiahinya beberapa drachma, cukup untuk menyambung hidupnya selama beberapa hari ke depan. Kemarin, Gray mengusir burung-burung Stymphalian, burung-burung ganas sebesar merpati dengan paruh dan cakar perunggu yang dapat mencabik-cabik daging dan tendon. Secara teknis, mereka adalah piranha udara yang tak kenal lelah memburu mangsa. Gray bisa melakukannya semata-mata karena ... yah, kita lihat saja. Dia punya kelebihan.

 _Biar kutebak_ , katamu. _Orang bernama Gray ini pasti seorang mage juga!_

Benar.

Gray penasaran monster macam apa yang bakal dia hadapi hari ini, setelah dia terus berjalan ke arah baratdaya dari kampung tempat tinggalnya. Dia sudah empat bulan lulus dari akademi mage milik seorang guru ternama bernama Ur. Gray memutuskan untuk hidup mengembara, mencari kebenaran sendiri, sekaligus berupaya mencabiki monster macam apa saja yang berniat buruk pada manusia, terlebih mereka yang bukan mage. Kedengarannya tidak buruk, meskipun Ur beranggapan dia akan mati sebaik-baiknya dua atau tiga tahun jika terus-terusan melakukan pekerjaan solo seperti itu. Gray tidak peduli.

Dari jarak sejauh ini, dia mendengar suara raungan. Gray kenal suara itu. Akademi pelatihannya memiliki beberapa harimau salju untuk membantu pelacakan, pelaksanaan misi, atau sekedar teman bermain lempar-tangkap tulang musuh. Suara ini tidak jauh berbeda dari itu.

"Yang di depan itu singa," desis Gray. "Pasti singa."

Ia berlari tepat ke sumber suara. Tak lama berselang, dia mendengar suara lain. Suara yang ini amat berbeda dibanding raungan sebelumnya—lebih mirip suara binatang-binatang yang diselamatkannya ketika seekor empousa berusaha mencabik-cabik mereka.

"Kambing?" gumamnya. "Mungkin singa itu sedang memburu kambing?" dia mempercepat larinya. Samar-samar, terdengar suara seorang gadis. Apa monster itu sedang memburu gadis?

"Oh, ya," Gray berceloteh sendiri. "Mungkin singa itu memburu kambing yang dijaga oleh seorang gadis penggembala! Itu masuk akal!"

Ia menyibak semak-semak, makin dekat ke tujuan. Tak lama, pilar api berkobar ke udara, substansi panas berwarna kuning keputihan yang mendorong udara dan memanaskannya ratusan derajat. Gray menggelosor ke bawah, sebab monster itu tampaknya berada di dasar tebing. Ia bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak, mendengarkan.

 _AAUUUMM!_

Suara singa lagi.

 _MBEEKK!_

"Suara kambing," gumam lelaki berambut hitam itu. "Dan ada suara seorang perempuan juga. Pasti ini gadis gembala yang diserang singa! Tapi dari mana api tadi berasal? Apa gadis penggembala itu juga seorang mage?"

Kemudian, ia mendengar suara lain, yang berbeda dibanding ketiga suara sebelumnya. Nada mendesis naik-turun agresif, yang tidak mungkin salah dikenali.

"Ular?" Gray mulai mempertimbangkan lagi pemikirannya. "Peduli amat." Dia melompat, menerjang, meneriakkan pekikan perang, tapi begitu dia mendarat, dia tahu prediksinya salah. Ur memang benar. Gurunya kerap kali meledeknya karena Gray payah dalam menganalisa situasi dari bunyi. Mendengar seratus kali memang nggak sebanding dengan melihat sekali.

Pertama-tama, Gray terpaku pada si gadis. Dia mengenakan mantel bulu berwarna biru tua, topi musim dingin, dan seabrek peralatan lain khas musim dingin yang kini mulai berasap. Gadis berkulit putih agak pucat itu menatapnya dengan iris mata sebiru pakaiannya, setengah terkejut, setengah bingung. Di hadapannya, berdirilah monster paling aneh yang pernah dilihat pemuda itu. Gray mafhum kenapa dia mendengar suara dari singa, kambing, dan ular ... pada dasarnya karena bina— _monster_ itu adalah perpaduan dari ketiganya.

Secara keseluruhan, tubuhnya adalah seekor singa—kucing sebesar truk berpenampilan garang, dan di tengkuknya tumbuh kepala dan leher dari seekor kambing jantan bertanduk raksasa. Bulu-bulu si singa berpadu dengan bulu-bulu kumal si kambing, dan dia punya kaki belakang berkuku alih-alih cakar. Di ekornya, pantatnya bersisik dengan pola belah ketupat, dan di ujungnya menggantunglah setengah tubuh ular sebesar paha Gray, taringnya menetes-neteskan bisa.

"Waw, Non," ucap Gray, "kau nggak semestinya berkelahi lawan monster seperti ini sendirian."

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Ia masih menatap Gray dengan pandangan yang sulit lelaki itu artikan. Apa dia minta makanan?

"G-ganteng," gumam gadis itu. "WAAA! GANTENG!"

Gray sewot. "Itu bukan reaksi lumrah saat kau sedang dalam bahaya," desisnya. Ia melirik monster, itu, yang kini mengambil ancang-ancang, lantas menerkamnya dengan momentum setara seekor singa raksasa seberat ratusan kilo.

"Hmph," decih Gray. Ia berguling ke samping, si singa menubruk sebuah batu, lantas mengaum marah. Ekor ularnya meludahkan cairan berbisa. Si singa menunduk, alhasil menampakkan kepala kambingnya, dan tanpa tanda-tanda langsung menyemburkan api. Gray melompat guling ke belakang, menghindari api.

"Itu Chimaera!" seru si gadis. Tampaknya pikirannya telah kembali normal. "Perpaduan antara seekor singa, kambing, dan ular berbisa! Kau tidak bisa mendekat tanpa terbakar!"

Gray mengertakkan jemarinya. "Api, ya? Kalau cuma itu sih, nggak masalah."

Chimaera itu mengeluarkan suara auman, embikan, dan desisan sekaligus. Kepala kambingnya kembali menyemburkan api. Gray merembeskan Ethernano dari kedua tangannya, dalam sekejap membuat suhu udara di sekitarnya anjlok beberapa puluh derajat.

" _ **Ice Make Shield!"**_

KRAAKK!

Api Chimaera diblok oleh dinding es tebal, yang kini beruap banyak karena berusaha menahan panasnya api. Gray mundur selangkah, lantas melompat melampaui ketinggian perisai esnya sendiri, dan membuat benda lain dari Ethernano-nya.

" _ **Ice Make Hammer!"**_

Ia memukulkan palunya tepat ke kepala kambing. Chimaera menggerung, mundur, dan berputar. Buntut ularnya berusaha menyambar kaki Gray, tapi pemuda itu berhasil jatuh tanpa tergigit. Si ular meliuk dan menyemburkan bisa. Gray mundur ke balik perisai esnya dan mendorongnya, pecah berkeping-keping saat membentur kepala singa Chimaera, tapi monster itu terhuyung-huyung. Gray menggebuk mocong Chimaera dengan palu esnya, kemudian memukul dadanya, membuat monster itu merangsek hingga menabrak sebuah pohon.

"Bagus sekali!" seru si gadis.

"Dia monster yang merepotkan," komentar Gray. "Omong-omong, siapa namamu dan untuk apa kau di sini?"

"Juvia," sambarnya cepat. "Juvia kemari untuk melaksanakan permintaan. Sebuah misi. Ada yang bilang misi itu adalah menyingkirkan monster berelemen api. Juvia punya elemen air, jadi Juvia pikir ini pekerjaan yang tepat, tapi ..."

"Mereka nggak bilang monsternya adalah Chimaera," tebak Gray.

"Cowok es ganteng memang jago!"

"Namaku Gray," ralat pemuda itu. "Gray Fullbuster. Panggil saja Gray."

"Gray-sama, ayo kita basmi Chimaera itu bersama-sama!"

 _GRAAAWW!_

Monster itu bangkit, kali ini lebih marah dibanding sebelumnya. Air liurnya menetes baik dari kepala singa maupun kambingnya, dan keduanya menyemburkan api, meledakkan tanah, melemparkan dua mage itu beberapa meter ke belakang. Ekor ularnya meliuk ke udara, meludahkan lebih banyak racun yang segera membuat rerumputan layu.

"Kau punya elemen air?" selidik Gray. "Sekarang saatnya memberi makhluk itu pelajaran!"

"Baik, Gray-sama!"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

 **Neptune: Kanoni nerou**

 _"Neptunus: Water Cannon!"_

 _BUM—BUM—BUM!_

Selusin bola air padat menghajar Chimaera. Selagi bulunya basah, dia kelihatannya tidak suka menyemburkan api. Gray segera menyusul. Ia mengumpulkan Ethernano.

 **Alcyoneus: Aichmes Pago**

 _"Alcyoneus: Ice Spikes!"_

DRAK!

DRAK!

DRAK!

Belasan duri-duri es setinggi rumah memagari dan menusuk-nusuk perut monster blasteran tiga binatang buas itu. Chimaera mengaum dan menyemburkan api, tapi dagu singanya terhantam salah satu duri es. Ekor ularnya tergores di sana-sini karena hantaman duri, dan bahu serta perut dan dada monster itu mulai tersayat, meskipun lukanya sekilas tidak tampak berarti. Makhluk itu mengaum dahsyat, suara singa bercampur kambing dan desisan ular marah. Chimaera menyemburkan pilar api, melelehkan duri-duri es. Ekor ularnya terangkat dan menyemprotkan bisa. Gray melindungi dirinya dan Juvia dengan dinding es, yang segera pecah ditabrak monster itu, yang mengayunkan kedua kaki depan bercakarnya secara acak. Salah satu cakar singa mengenai perutnya.

Gray mundur sambil mengaduh. Chimaera menyemburkan api, tapi dinding air menghalanginya.

"Gray-sama terluka!" seru Juvia panik. "Juvia harus apa? Apa sedikit pelukan bisa membantu?"

"Atasi monster itu!"

"Oke!"

Chimaera mengembik, menubruk ke depan, tapi Juvia memutarnya dalam pusaran air dan membantingnya ke sisa-sisa pecahan es Gray.

 **"Neptune: Kofti nerou"**

 _"Neptunus: Water Slicer!"_

Kedua kaki depan Chimaera terpotong. Monster itu menggerung, ekor ularnya menembakkan bisa, melubangi pakaian bagian lengan atas Juvia. Ia menyemburkan api.

"Tidak!" Gray berseru, meskipun gadis itu tampaknya baik-baik saja, sebab entah kenapa tubuhnya bisa berubah menjadi air. Tapi tetap saja, bisa itu melukainya. Tangannya jelas-jelas melepuh. Dia takkan bisa menyerang sebagus yang tadi. Chimaera menyeruduk dengan kepala kambingnya, merangsekkan Juvia hingga membentur sebuah batu besar.

Gray berusaha bangkit, mengabaikan rasa sakit lukanya. Ia melepas pakaiannya, yang hanya dilakukannya jika ia sedang serius. "Beraninya kau!" ia melompat ke sebuah batu dan mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke monster tersebut.

 **Alcyoneus: Tripani pagou**

 _"Alcyoneus: Ice Drill!"_

Bor es raksasa berpusing dengan kecepatan penuh ke punggung Chimaera, merobek kepala kambingnya dan menembus punggung, membekukan lukanya. Gray menembakkan lusinan tombak es dari udara, otomatis menguras banyak Ethernano lagi, tapi dia tidak peduli. Monster itu sudah melukai orang—dan pasti ini bukan kali pertama. Tombak-tombak es melukai si monster, dan tak lama, dia ambruk ke tanah dan berubah menjadi debu keemasan. Buyar.

"Juvia!" seru Gray. "Kau tak apa? Kau bisa ... Ethernano air?"

Wajah Juvia merona. "J-Juvia menguasai Ethernano Neptunus," jelasnya terbata, "versi Romawi dari Poseidon. D-dewa air."

"Bagus," Gray memaksakan diri tersenyum seikhlasnya. "Aku menguasai Ethernano Alcyoneus, ras raksasa."

"Gray-sama keren," gumam Juvia. "Anu ... kemampuan bertarung yang sangat mengesankan! Gray-sama berasal dari mana?"

"Perguruan di utara," jawab Gray. "Sebagian kecil kekuatanku berasal dari guruku, Ur. Dia memiliki Ethernano Khione, dewi salju dan es. Ur juga memiliki kemampuan spesial di mana dia bisa mentransfer konsep kekuatannya pada murid-murid yang dipilihnya. Termasuk aku, hanya dua orang yang dipilihnya untuk transfer kekuatan Khione. Dan karena aku memiliki Ethernano Alcyoneus, raksasa tertua yang mengendalikan substansi padat, aku juga bisa mengendalikan es."

Juvia tercenung. _Air dan es_ , pikirnya. _Air dan es. Pasangan yang serasi!_

"Juvia, wajahmu memerah," selidik Gray. "Apa kau sakit? Racunnya?"

 _WAH, IYA!_ Juvia panik dalam hati. _Juvia sering_ _melupakan sesuatu kalau sedang kasmaran! Racunnya—semua ini gara-gara lelaki es ini! Ehhh ... tapi dia tidak hanya ganteng, dia pintar juga! Akh, bagaimana ini?_

"Kita harus mengobatimu. Apa rumahmu tak jauh dari sini?"

"Oh!" Juvia menyentak. "Gray-sama, ikutlah denganku ke FairyTail!"

"Ke _mana_?"

"Guild mage seperti kita!" serunya. "Gray-sama pengelana? Pasti akan bagus kalau punya tempat bertandang. FairyTail berada di Magnolia. Tidak begitu jauh dari sini. Juvia bisa ... Juvia bisa mengantarkan Gray-sama sampai sana dengan selamat dan kita akan hidup bahagia!"

Gray menggaruk kepala. Setelah berbulan-bulan menyendiri, mungkin bergabung dengan sebuah guild mage tidak ada salahnya. Lagipula, dia tidak mengindahkan kata gurunya tentang berapa lama kira-kira dia bisa bertahan hidup secara solo sebelum mati di tangan monster. Bukan kebetulan dia mendengar suara Chimaera dan bertemu dengan seorang gadis mage dari guild tertentu.

"Baiklah," putusnya, "kedengarannya menarik. Tapi sebelum itu, bayarannya harus diambil dulu. Aku perlu pakaian baru. Cakar singa tadi merusaknya."

"Ah, tapi Gray-sama lebih keren tanpa baju!"

"KAU PIKIR AKU MAU KELILING KOTA BERTELANJANG DADA, HAH?"

.

.

.

.

 **MAGNOLIA**

.

"Bagaimana jalan-jalan barengnya, Gray-sama?"

"Akan lebih bagus kalau kau segera mengantarku ke guild yang kau maksud! Sudah dua jam kita berputar-putar di kota ini!"

"Itu! Itu yang Juvia maksud!" gadis itu menuding sebuah bangunan besar yang mencolok, terletak agak terpisah dari perumahan, dengan puncak berupa kubah berwarna emas dengan bendera berbentuk mirip ... sayap dan ekor, mungkin? Atapnya terbuat dari genting sirap berwarna jingga kemerahan, secara keseluruhan bangunan tersebut tampak seperti perpaduan antara bar, tempat ibadah, toko, dan losmen. Dari jarak beberapa ratus meter saja, Gray sudah bisa merasakan aroma kental khas Ethernano. Berapa banyak mage yang bisa ditampung guild itu? Makin dekat, ia membaca tulisan besar di atas pintu.

' _FAIRYTAIL'_

"FairyTail ..." baca Gray, "umm ... terjemahannya ... Ekor Peri? Kenapa guild mage dinamai seperti itu?"

"Juvia tidak tahu," gadis itu menggeleng, rambutnya yang biru bergelombang ikut bergoyang. "Juvia baru bergabung dengan guild ini sebulan lalu."

Mereka masuk, dan langsung disambut dengan wajah-wajah baru. Mungkin Juvia dan Gray masuk pada saat yang tidak begitu tepat, sebab mereka seperti kelihatan sedang mengadakan semacam perkumpulan dadakan untuk ... anggota baru? Gray bisa menerkanya. Di depan meja terpanjang, duduklah seorang kakek cebol beruban, dengan alis lebat, dahi berkerut, dan ekspresi menyebalkan permanen. Di depan si kakek, terdapat seorang pemuda berambut pink jabrik dan sehelai syal putih kotak-kotak terkalung di lehernya. Bersamanya, juga ada seorang gadis berambut pirang sepunggung, dan satu gadis lagi, berambut merah dan mengenakan baju zirah. Di dekat mereka ... ada seekor ... kucing biru?

"Juvia," sapa seorang perempuan pelayan. "Sudah selesai pekerjaannya? Apa monster itu cocok untukmu?"

"Mirajane-san," balas Juvia, "monster itu _Chimaera_!"

Delapan puluh lima persen mage yang mendengarnya memalingkan kepala ke sumber suara. Mirajane menaikkan satu alis. "Chimaera katamu? Monster yang disebutkan di permintaan itu cuma dikarakteristikkan sebagai monster penyembur api ... meskipun iya sih, Chimaera itu penyembur api! Ya ampun, syukurlah kau selamat menghadapi monster tipe berbahaya seperti itu. Dan ... siapa pemuda ini?"

"Anu, ini Gray Fullbuster-sama! Dia yang membantu Juvia membereskan Chimaera! Ya! Dia pahlawannya! Dia punya Ethernano Alcyoneus yang juga ditambah oleh Ethernano Khione dari gurunya di perguruan utara! Dia penguasa elemen es yang hebat dan keren!"

"Aku kagum kau mengingat semuanya dengan sekali dengar," cetus Gray. "Tapi ya, itu aku. Aku ingin bergabung dalam serikat mage ini. Guild FairyTail sepertinya tempat yang menjanjikan."

"Bergabung, katamu? Tidak bisa! Aku sudah diklaim oleh mereka lebih dulu!"

Gray melirik si pembicara. Dari pandangan sekilas, dia menyimpulkan lelaki ini baru saja terlunta-lunta di bengkel reparasi selama seminggu. Pakaiannya relatif kotor, bernoda jelaga api, dan dia juga sedikit berbau gosong. Apa dia juga baru saja melawan monster pemilik elemen api? Dan yang terbang di dekatnya ... tunggu, kucing itu punya sayap?

"Maaf," kata Gray sinis, "apa aku mengenalmu?"

Pemuda berambut merah jambu itu menunjuk dadanya dengan jempol kanannya. "Natsu Dragneel! Mage Hephaestus!"

Gray menyeringai. "Gray Fullbuster. Mage Alcyoneus!"

"Alcyoneus," Natsu mengusap-usap dagunya. "Nggak pernah dengar."

Gray mendecih. "Dengar ya, Natsu. Aku tidak mau menimbulkan kesan buruk untuk para anggota guild pada perjumpaan pertama, tapi kau membuatku panas saja. Ini pelajaran juga buatmu, jangan sampai menunjukkan sikap tidak sopan saat pertama kali kau direkrut oleh sebuah guild!"

"Aku nggak butuh nasihatmu!" ujar Natsu tak acuh. "Yang jelas, aku sudah datang lebih dulu ke FairyTail."

"Guild ini bisa menerima banyak anggota!" tentang Gray. "Dua tambahan jelas bukan masalah! Aku yakin," ia mengedarkan pandangan berkeliling, mencoba mencari mage yang mendukungnya—selain Juvia.

Erza mengangguk. "Dua anggota baru dalam sehari sepertinya bukan masalah. Lagipula, mereka kelihatannya kuat-kuat. Hephaestus adalah salah satu dari 12 Olympia utama, sedangkan Alcyoneus adalah raksasa tertua, pengendali substansi padat, lawan dari Pluto—atau Hades. Kurasa nggak ada salahnya kita terima mereka. Bagaimana, Master?"

Kakek cebol itu mengelus-elus dagunya. "Hmm ... dua mage kuat dalam sehari."

"Iya," timpal Lucy. "Bukankah itu bisa menaikkan reputasi FairyTail juga?"

"Jangan, Master!" seru Natsu. "Dia cuma akan memperburuk reputasi guild! Terima aku saja! Aku bisa menyelesaikan seratus pekerjaan dalam seminggu!"

"Omong kosong!" bantah Gray. "Dialah yang akan memperburuk reputasi guild! Baunya saja seperti orang-orangan sawah gosong!"

"Kau tidak berhak bicara soal bau, dasar Preman Mesum!"

"Preman mesum dari man— _WAAA!_ Sejak kapan aku melepas bajuku?!"

"Kyaaa! Gray-sama _hot_!"

"Pokoknya aku yang akan maju!" Natsu mengobarkan api. "Happy, kau di pihakku, kan?"

" _Aye Sir_!"

"Tidak bisa! Lihat penampilanmu! Kau lebih mirip berandal pembakar daripada seorang mage dari guild tersohor!"

"SUDAH KUPUTUSKAN!" Dua tinju raksasa menggepengkan Natsu dan Gray, menginterupsi perdebatan mereka. Sang master mendehem, menegakkan punggung, dan berteriak. "MEREKA BERDUA HARUS _BERTARUNG_! YANG MENANG AKAN DIREKRUT OLEH FAIRYTAIL! SEKIAN KEPUTUSANKU! PERTARUNGAN AKAN DIADAKAN BESOK DI POHON KERAMAT BELAKANG GUILD!"

"APA?" raung Gray.

"Sempurna!" sambut Natsu. "Ayo, Preman Mesum! Kita buktikan siapa yang terkuat! Aku tidak akan kalah!"

" _Aye Sir_! Waktunya latihan!" sambung Happy.

"Ah, nggak perlu," Natsu mengepalkan tinjunya. "Aku nggak perlu berlatih sedetik pun untuk mengalahkan orang telanjang macam dia! Kalau kulepas celananya, dia pasti kalah juga!"

Gray mengertakkan gigi. Baru kali ini dia menjumpai orang selancang ini dalam hidupnya. "Aku akan membuatmu menyesal mengatakan itu, Natsu Dragneel. Akan kubuat kau bertekuk lutut di hadapanku!"

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

 **Author Note:**

Kyaa! Chapter 2 selesai. Nah, akhirnya kita melihat Gray Fullbuster di sini, hahaha. Seperti apakah pertarungan Natsu dan Gray? Siapa yang akan diterima di guild mage FairyTail? Nantikan kelanjutannya di chapter depan!

 **-Itami Shinjiru-**


	3. Dragon Slayer!

AUTHOR: Itami Shinjiru

DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL by Hiro Mashima. Sedikit bumbu dari Rick Riordan, Herodotus, Plato, dan filsuf-filsuf Yunani lainnya

WARNING: Alternate Reality. Maybe contains some OOC, Typographical Error, and many more

GENRE: Fantasy, Adventure, Supranatural

.

.

.

They who help each other called friend. They who beat each other called rival. And they who did both called pals

(Mereka yang saling menolong adalah teman. Mereka yang saling bersaing adalah rival. Dan mereka yang melakukan keduanya adalah sahabat)

.

.

* * *

 **FAIRYTAIL : THE HEART OF OLYMPIANS**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Dragon Slayer!**

* * *

"INI AKAN JADI SEJARAH!" Seru Erza. "Ini pertama kalinya Master Makarov mengizinkan pertarungan publik terbuka yang mengatasnamakan FairyTail. Lucy, ayo kita sebar pamfletnya!"

"Pamflet," Lucy membeo. "Seheboh inikah pertarungan itu? Ini cuma laga untuk menentukan siapa yang pantas masuk guild, Erza-san."

"Aku akan melukis laga itu," ucap Reedus. "Aku yakin itu akan masuk daftar _10 Karya Reedus Paling Inspiratif_ versi Majalah Socerer!"

"Mereka akan bertarung satu sama lain untuk membuktikan yang terkuat diantara mereka! Natsu dan Gray benar-benar LAKI!" sembur Elfman sambil mengepalkan tinjunya.

"FairyTail sangat terkenal di Magnolia lho," sambung Mirajane. "Kalau kita mengadakan sebuah acara, aku yakin banyak penduduk yang ingin menonton. Perkelahian antara dua mage kuat? Kenapa tidak? Sekali-kali kita butuh hiburan juga."

"Berisik kalian!" protes Cana sambil memegang botol anggur kedelapannya. "Kalian membuatku tidak bisa minum dengan tenang!"

"Kau menghabiskan satu boks botol anggur per hari, Pemabuk Gila!" balas Warren.

Cana mendecih. "Dengan ethernano Dionysus dan Nemesis yang kumiliki, tidak akan ada masalah meskipun aku meminum sebarel anggur setiap hari," jawabnya enteng. "Sebaiknya kau terus berlatih saja, Warren, atau kau akan lebih lemah daripada pendatang-pendatang baru itu."

"Dari yang kulihat," gumam Lucy, "kalian sudah _terlalu banyak_ mendapatkan hiburan. Omong-omong, Erza-san, Alcyoneus itu ... bukannya yang tertua di deretan ras raksasa, ya? Di mitologi Yunani, ras itu terlahir untuk membalas dendam secara spesifik terhadap dewa-dewi, dan mereka hanya bisa dibunuh jika dewa-dewi bekerjasama dengan pahlawan. Apa dalam kasus ini, untuk mengalahkan Gray juga harus dibantu kekuatan lain? Alcyoneus itu lawan dari Hades—atau Pluto."

Erza menggeleng, meskipun pandangannya masih terpaku pada kue keju dengan hiasan stroberinya. "Tidak ada istilah seperti itu, Lucy. Tidak peduli kekuatan apa yang kau miliki, itu tidak sepenuhnya menjadikanmu jarang menang dalam suatu pertarungan atau sebaliknya. Jika dua mage bertarung, yang satu memiliki kekuatan Apollo, misalnya, dan satu lagi memiliki kekuatan Hydra, bukan berarti mage dengan kekuatan Apollo akan selalu menang. Tiap Ethernano ditentukan lebih pada seberapa terampil mage itu menguasainya. Meskipun, yah ..." dia memainkan sendoknya.

"Ada beberapa kekuatan yang konon tidak terkalahkan," lanjut Mirajane. "Kekuatan kelas atas, seperti dewa Tiga Besar: Zeus, Poseidon, dan Hades. Mereka bertiga, meskipun mage yang menguasainya masih amatir, Ethernano mereka begitu kuat sehingga ada kemungkinan Ethernano itu sendirilah yang menjaga tubuh si mage, seperti semacam pengawal tak kasat mata. Kasus itu langka, memang. Kebanyakan mage sudah menguasai kemampuan yang memadai untuk mengendalikan Ethernano mereka yang kuat. Sebut saja Laxus, cucu Master Makarov, yang memiliki Ethernano Jupiter. Atau Juvia, yang memiliki Ethernano Neptunus."

"Neptunus itu sinonim Romawi dari Poseidon," kata Lucy, "dan Jupiter adalah sinonim Romawi dari Zeus. Apa bedanya?"

"Dewa-dewi Yunani lebih kuno dibanding dewa-dewi Romawi. Dahulu, Romawi mengambilalih kebudayaan Yunani termasuk dewa-dewi mereka, merubah nama mereka, tapi wujud dewa-dewi tersebut lebih kuat dalam Yunani. Alhasil, mereka yang memiliki Ethernano dewa-dewi Yunani Kuno biasanya lebih kuat dibanding mereka yang memiliki Ethernano dewa-dewi Romawi Kuno," jelas Master tiba-tiba.

"Bicara soal itu, Master. Master ini ... menguasai Ethernano apa?"

Si kakek cebol tersenyum misterius. "Aku menguasai Ethernano Porphyrion, Raja Raksasa. Aku mendapatkan kekuatan pembesaran tubuh dan stamina," dia membesarkan jempolnya. "Dengan ini, kekuatan dan kecepatanku bisa jadi berkali-kali lipat. Teknik yang sangat tepat untuk orang tua sepertiku. Jadi, kapan kita sebar pamfletnya?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi hari keesokan harinya, pukul sembilan waktu setempat, ratusan orang berkerumun di sekitar halaman belakang guild. Pertarungan akbar pertama setelah bertahun-tahun kembali digelar: penentuan siapa yang berhak masuk ke guild diantara dua mage kuat. Rumor yang beredar mengenai orang-orang ini merupakan orang yang sama dengan yang menghabisi Hyperborean di kampung sebelah atau yang menghabisi Chimaera yang lama meneror desa tetangga membuat penduduk yang datang makin banyak.

"Hadirin sekalian!" seru Mirajane selaku komentator. "Hari yang dinanti-nantikan oleh FairyTail! Kami akan memilih salah satu dari dua mage kuat kali ini untuk bergabung dengan guild!"

"INI ADALAH PERTARUNGAN ANTAR LAKI!" gerung Elfman dari mic yang satunya. "Di sisi barat, penantang dari negeri antah-berantah, penguasa Ethernano Hephaestus, sang pelahap dan penyembur api, NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

Kerumunan bersorak. Lelaki berambut pink itu melangkah dengan mantap ke arena, syal kotak-kotaknya berkibar pelan seirama angin. Giginya berbinar seputih syalnya, tapi kemudian dia menghembuskan api ke udara, seolah untuk menegaskan pernyataan Elfman. Happy mengikutinya dari belakang, sambil mengunyah ikan terakhirnya pada sarapan pagi ini.

"Di sisi timur, penantang dari utara," lanjut Mirajane, "murid dari perguruan utara yang telah berkelana berbulan-bulan di alam bebas—"

"Penguasa Ethernano Alcyoneus dan Khione, GRAY FULLBUSTER!" gelegar Elfman.

Kerumunan bersorak lagi. Gray maju dengan pede, kali ini tak melupakan pakaiannya. Rahangnya terkatup, tapi ekspresi wajahnya mengindikasikan kalau ia lebih dari siap untuk memulai pertarungan ini detik ini juga. Tidak seperti Natsu yang meledak-ledak, dia lebih bisa mengendalikan sikapnya—dalam beberapa hal. Dalam busana, itu tidak termasuk.

"Es, ya?" sambut Natsu. "Happy, mari kita lelehkan dia seperti lilin!"

"Tunggu!" seru Mirajane. "Kau harus bertarung sendiri. Happy bisa menyokong bantuan udara, jadi dia tidak boleh berada di arena."

"Ha?" seru Natsu. "Tapi—"

"Natsu, mungkin dia benar," Happy berbisik ke telinganya, "bila aku diizinkan ikut serta, penonton mungkin nggak puas karena dianggap dua lawan satu. Aku kan bisa membuatmu terbang. Justru kalau kau mengalahkannya sendiri tanpa bantuanku, itu akan membuatmu kelihatan lebih hebat!"

"Benar juga," Natsu menjentikkan jari. "Ya sudah. Lihat dan pastikan kemenanganku, Happy!"

" _Aye Sir_! Kau pasti bisa melakukannya!"

"Cih, pede sekali kau ini," cemooh Gray. "Aku akan membuatmu terkapar dalam hitungan menit!"

Natsu mengepalkan tinjunya. "Kalau begitu aku tinggal membuatmu terkapar dalam hitungan detik saja!"

"Kau akan kubekukan, Rambut Pink Norak!"

"Kaulah yang akan kulelehkan, dasar Preman Es Mesum!"

"Grrr! Preman Es Mesum katamu? Atas dasar apa kau memanggilku begitu?"

"Tuh! Ke mana bajumu, dasar bego!"

"WAAAAA! SEJAK KAPAN AKU LEPAS BAJU?"

"GRAY-SAMA KEREN!" seorang _fangirl_ berteriak dari bangku penonton. Kau bisa tebak siapa dia.

"Pertarungan ini akan tentukan siapa yang berhak mendapatkan kursi untuk menjadi anggota guild FairyTail!" seru Mirajane. "Pertarungan antara Natsu Dragneel dan Gray Fullbuster, mage Hephaestus dan mage Alcyoneus, masing-masing dari negeri yang jauh di luar sana, _dimulai_!"

Macao Conbolt memukul gong. Natsu memasang kuda-kuda, Gray menempelkan tinju tangan kanannya ke telapak tangan kirinya. Bunga es mulai terbentuk pada udara di sekelilingnya, sementara Natsu membuat fatamorgana samar di sekelilingnya karena temperatur api.

" _ **Alcyoneus: Ice Sphere!"**_

" _ **Hephaestus: Flame Burst!"**_

Es dilelehkan oleh api. Namun, api Natsu entah kurang banyak, entah kurang panas untuk terus melaju setelah menghabisi lembing es Gray. Gray menembakkan lebih banyak lembing. Natsu membakar semuanya dengan dinding api. Gray mengumpulkan Ethernano lagi.

όροφος πάγο

 _ **Alcyoneus: Orofos pago**_ (Ice Floor)

Seluruh lantai arena mendadak berubah menjadi lapisan es licin. Natsu langsung tergelincir, tapi Gray masih berdiri. "Aku akan membekukan dan memadamkanmu!" serunya. Ia bergerak di atas lapisan es seperti peseluncur es profesional tanpa peralatan, mengeraskan es yang melapisi kedua tangannya, membentuk pedang pendek yang tajam.

Gray menebas ke bawah. Natsu menghindar tepat waktu, pedang es Gray menggores permukaan lantai es. Gray mendengus, lantas menebas lagi ke depan, tapi bersamaan dengan terpelesetnya Natsu, jadi otomatis dia tidak mengenainya lagi. Natsu menyabetkan api ke kaki Gray, tapi lelaki itu sudah melindungi kakinya dengan bongkahan es. Ia menyerang membabi-buta, tapi entah karena keberuntungan atau memang Natsu cermat dalam menghindar, dia meleset tipis.

"Kau membuatku kesal," gerutu Gray. "Kau akan menerima ini!" dia memanjangkan pedang es tangannya dan mulai berputar.

"Lelehkan saja," gumam Natsu. "KALAU BEGITU AKU TINGGAL MELELEHKANNYA SAJA, KAN?!"

Sekujur tubuhnya dilapisi api. Natsu mengarahkan sebagian besar apinya ke telapak kakinya, melelehkan lantai es buatan lawannya sehingga ia bisa menghindar tepat waktu. Natsu melompat ke kepala Gray dan menendang ubun-ubun Gray dengan tumit. Gray berusaha untung-untungan menyabet ke atas, tapi Natsu sudah melompat lagi, mendarat di lantai es lagi, yang terus meleleh karena panasnya.

"Pertarungan makin sengit!" komentar Mirajane. "Natsu dan Gray berada dalam posisi seimbang! Mereka masih berada di wilayah abu-abu antara menang dan kalah! Saat Natsu terpojok, dia mulai menghembuskan api dari sekujur tubuhnya! Apakah ini kekuatan Hephaestus?"

"Jangan terus-terusan menghindar, Artis Porno!" ejek Natsu. "Kemari dan lawanlah aku secara jantan!"

"NATSU-KUN BENAR-BENAR **LAKI**!" Elfman meraung-raung di mic-nya, membuat _sound system_ berdenging beberapa detik. Tak lama, sebongkah es sebesar kulkas dan hembusan bola api panas berdentum ke tempat komentator.

" **BERISIK**!" seru mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Jangan meniruku, dasar Bocah Api!" gerutu Gray.

"Jangan meniruku, dasar Preman Es!" balas Natsu.

Mereka berdua beradu tinju. Es melawan api. Keduanya terpental ke belakang. Natsu menghembuskan api dari mulutnya, melelehkan lantai es yang tersisa dengan instan, tapi Gray memagari sekelilingnya dengan dinding es, sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada Chimaera. Begitu hembusan api selesai, ia melompat dari balik es, dengan sebuah palu raksasa dibalik bahunya.

 _BUUMM!_

"Akulah yang akan diterima!" Gray mengibaskan tangan, melepaskan lusinan duri-duri es. Natsu menyapu semuanya dengan api berbentuk sayap, menaikkan suhu udara di sekitarnya beberapa derajat. Tinju mereka berbenturan lagi, tapi kali ini mereka seimbang di tengah—tanpa ada yang terlempar.

"Kau cerewet juga," komentar Natsu. "Sudah lama aku nggak menemukan lawan yang sepandan! Aku akan mengingat pertarungan ini."

Gray meringis. "Tentu saja kau harus mengingatnya ... sebab aku akan mengalahkanmu!"

Mereka melompat mundur, mengumpulkan Ethernano. Gray membuat gelombang es setinggi rumah, yang berderak dan meliuk seperti gletser hidup. Natsu mengumpulkan api, memagari dirinya sendiri, kian lama kian tinggi dan lebar. Kedua kekuatan itu beradu di tengah, menimbulkan uap yang cukup untuk menutupi seluruh arena.

"Mereka mencapai puncak!" seru Mirajane. "Kedua mage sama-sama kuat! Apakah diantara mereka ada yang kehabisan Ethernano lebih dulu? Atau akan ada yang menyerah?"

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" Natsu memekik.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah," Gray bangkit sambil mengusap peluh yang mengembun di keningnya. "Tidak pada manusia api gila macam dia!"

Mereka berhadapan, kemudian menyerang secara frontal, sama-sama mengambil langkah dan serbuan terang-terangan dari depan. Lagi. Natsu menyapukan tendangan api ke tanah, membakar semua rumput yang tersisa di dekatnya, tapi Gray menghindar dengan membuat tonjolan es besar yang muncul dari tanah, otomatis melemparkannya dua meter ke udara dan membuatnya lebih leluasa menyerang targetnya. Selusin duri es berjatuhan dari udara, tapi Natsu lihai dalam menghindari serangan atas.

Tinju mereka berbenturan. Api dan es bertabrakan, lagi-lagi membuat uap lokal di dekat area pertempuran mereka. Geraman, pukulan, dan seruan-seruan racau tak jelas memenuhi indera pendengaran penonton. Sesekali, bongkahan es sebesar semangka terlempar keluar, atau sapuan lidah api yang nyaris membakar alis beberapa penonton yang nekad menonton terlalu dekat.

"Wah, aku tidak bisa melihat mereka!" seru Romeo. "Natsu-san dan Gray-san memang sangat hebat!"

"Hmm, kita hanya bisa berspekulasi," sambung Loke. "Bagaimanapun, aku nggak bisa membiarkan salah satu pria keren masuk ke FairyTail atau itu akan mengancam posisiku sebagai mage paling populer, tapi ... yah, sepertinya kekuatan mereka perlu kita perhitungkan. Meskipun begitu, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh kakek tua sinting itu," dia melirik ke tribun resmi.

"Bagaimana, Master?" selidik Erza. "Pertarungannya imbang selama setengah jam ini. Mereka berdua sama-sama gigih."

Lucy mengangguk. "Plus karena elemen mereka berlawanan dan pribadi mereka sama-sama keras kepala, kayaknya sulit menentukan siapa yang bakal jadi pemenang kali ini—ah!" Lucy menghindar tepat waktu ketika duri es sepanjang lengannya menancap hanya beberapa senti dari tempat duduknya.

Erza mengertakkan gigi. "Kalau kita nggak cepat-cepat menghentikan mereka dan membuat keputusan, bisa-bisa mereka malah meluluhlantakkan tempat ini."

Makarov hanya manggut-manggut, lebih mirip gerakan kepala orang mengantuk daripada orangtua yang sedang membuat keputusan. "Baiklah. Akan kita lihat barang lima belas menit lagi. Kalau ternyata mereka memang tidak cocok, mungkin aku harus melakukan tindakan pencegahan yang ekstrem."

Lucy mengernyit. "Tindakan pencegahan ekstrem itu kayak apa?"

Makarov hanya menyeringai misterius. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Uap menghilang. Natsu berada di sisi kiri, dan Gray di sisi kanan. Keduanya tampak sama-sama babak belur, tapi dasar kepala batu, mereka mana mau menyerah begitu saja. Mirajane geleng-geleng kepala dan tak mengeluarkan komentar. Elfman berseru-seru begitu keras—entah menyemangati mereka berdua, entah berusaha terlihat mengesankan—dan segera mendapat lemparan api dan es gratis dari kedua mage yang sedang unjuk gigi itu.

Gray tertawa kecil. "Hebat. Boleh juga kau, Natsu. Akan kuperlihatkan," ia memasang kuda-kuda, meregangkan lengan-lengannya yang atletis. "Ini teknik yang kugunakan untuk menghabisi Chimaera. Karena dia adalah monster jelek penyembur api yang keras kepala dan gila, kurasa hal yang sama bisa berlaku untukmu—mage api yang lebih keras kepala dan gila!" ethernano Alcyoneus dan Khione mulai menguar dari tubuh pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Sebagai hadiah perpisahan dariku," ucap Gray lagi. "Akan kutunjukkan sesuatu yang spesial!"

Dua ethernano bergabung ke tangannya.

Μάρκα πάγο

 _ **Alcyoneus es Khione: Marka pago Ice Drill!**_ (Alcyoneus and Khione: Ice Make Ice Drill)

Seluruh lantai berubah menjadi es. Bor es berbentuk spiral raksasa mencuat dari tanah. Suhu udara anjlok beberapa puluh derajat. Bor tersebut melaju tepat ke arah Natsu, ditambah oleh beberapa tombak es yang melayang di udara. Natsu mengeluarkan ethernano api, sedikit lebih banyak dibanding sebelumnya. Bor es berpusing seperti tornado beku, dan tak pelak menghantam lelaki berambut merah jambu itu. Tombak es yang tersisa berjatuhan, terus menghujani arena pertarungan. Dentuman bunga es terdengar hingga jarak ratusan meter.

Kabut es menutupi arena pertarungan. Gray terengah-engah, berusaha menyeimbangkan napasnya lagi. Ethernanonya berkurang banyak, tapi kerusakan yang dihasilkannya tidak bisa diremehkan. Ia memandang sekeliling, mencari tanda-tanda si manusia api.

"Natsu," gumam Lucy. "K-ke mana dia?"

"Serangan barusan kuat sekali," kagum Erza. "Dia mungkin bisa menjadi mage kelas-S."

"Gray-sama keren banget!" seru Juvia. "Dia bisa mengalahkan apapun!"

"Serangan kombinasi dua ethernano!" Mirajane berseru dari mikrofon. "Ini merupakan kali pertama terjadi dalam pertarungan tidak resmi semacam ini! Gray Fullbuster menggunakan dua ethernano miliknya, Alcyoneus dan Khione, menggabungkannya dan membuat teknik baru yang lebih kuat daripada biasanya! Itu adalah teknik yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh mage tingkat atas!"

"Tidak hanya penampilannya, secara talenta Gray-san juga benar-benar LAKI!" raung Elfman. Penonton bersorak.

Gray nyengir. "Maaf, Natsu. Aku harus masuk FairyTail, kau tahu. Aku butuh pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal tetap, juga untuk mengabdikan diri untuk melindungi yang lemah dari kejahatan. Aku jauh lebih cocok mengemban tugas itu daripada berandalan berkepala panas macam kau. Akan kuingat namamu, Natsu Dragneel, sebagai lelaki yang pernah membuatku tersudut sampai harus mengeluarkan teknik kolaborasi milikku, untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah setahun diajarkan," dia berpaling pada penonton, kemudian melirik si master bertubuh cebol.

"Tidak," desis Happy. "Natsu nggak akan kalah semudah itu!"

"Apa aku menang?" serunya keras-keras. "Aku menang, kan?!"

"DALAM MIMPIMU, ARTIS ES PORNO!"

Gray membelalak. Mirajane memicingkan mata, berusaha sedapat mungkin menerka apa yang terjadi. Hadirin terdiam sesaat, kemudian bersorak lebih keras ... kali ini untuk Natsu. Api berkobar di sekujur tubuh lelaki itu, mengibarkan rambut merah jambunya, mengkilapkan kulitnya.

Mirajane mengusap dagu. Api Natsu berbeda dibanding yang muncul pada tubuhnya di sesi pertarungan sebelumnya. Api itu lebih perkasa, lebih luas, entah mengapa kelihatan lebih mengintimidasi. Tipe ethernano yang tidak biasa. Gadis itu menggigit kuku. Dia tahu satu tipe ethernano macam ini. Hanya saja, kemungkinan seorang mage memilikinya sangat kecil sehingga dia sekalipun tidak memikirkannya. Ia melirik tribun penonton, ke Lucy, Erza, dan Makarov.

"Kau!" seru Gray. "Bagaimana kau bisa lolos dari serangan mautku?!"

Natsu meraung. "Kau sebut itu serangan maut?!" ia menyiapkan kuda-kuda, menaruh kedua tangannya membentuk corong di depan kedua mulutnya, dan mulai menarik napas. Temperatur sekitarnya memanas dari minus dua puluh derajat menjadi lima puluh derajat dalam hitungan detik.

"Pose itu ..." gumam Erza. "Jangan-jangan ..."

χηθμό δράκος πυρκαγιά

 _ **Vrychithmo drakos pyrkagia**_ (Roar of the Fire Dragon)

Lingkaran magis tertakhta di depan mulut Natsu, dan dari sana menghembuslah api terbesar yang pernah dilihat para mage FairyTail, mencakup area yang begitu luas sehingga panasnya bisa dirasakan dari seberang arena. Gray tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia membentuk dinding es, setebal dan setinggi yang dia bisa. Api menghantam dinding es, menciptakan uap lagi, melelehkan es, menghasilkan ledakan berdentum beruntun di sekitarnya.

Natsu menyeringai menang. "Kupanggang kau hingga tinggal tulangmu yang tersisa!"

Gray mendecih. "Hanya dengan bisa menghindari satu serangan dahsyatku seperti itu lantas memojokkanku sebentar saja, bukan berarti kau akan menang dengan mudah!" ia melemparkan lusinan tombak es. Natsu mengaum lagi, melelehkan semua tombak dan menepis yang terdekat. Ia maju, tinjunya memancarkan api yang berkobar, setipe dengan api yang disemburkannya barusan.

γροθιά του δράκου πυρκαγιά

 _ **Grothia tou drakou pyrkagia**_ (Fist of the Fire Dragon)

Natsu meninju Gray—yang untungnya sempat melindungi diri dengan perisai es, tapi tetap saja, pukulan itu membuatnya terlempar ke pojok arena.

"Erza-san," panggil Lucy. "Itu ... bukan ethernano tipe dewa, raksasa, titan ... bahkan monster, kan?"

"Hampir mirip monster," balas Erza. " _Hampir_ mirip monster, tapi jelas beda. Yah, ini tipe yang kukatakan sejak jauh hari lalu. Satu tipe ethernano yang sangat langka. Tipe _naga_."

"Tipe naga," ulang Makarov. "Bukan sekedar memiliki kekuatan dari naga, tetapi mage dengan ethernano naga macam ini adalah mereka yang sejak kecil diasuh oleh naga, dibesarkan oleh naga. Singkatnya, naga adalah orangtua mereka, yang mengajarkan mereka teknik-teknik dan pembangkitan ethernano dalam diri mereka. Mereka disebut _Dragon Slayer_ —karena mage sejenis ini biasanya memiliki kekuatan yang amat besar sehingga dikiaskan bisa sampai membunuh naga. _Dragon Slayer_ amat langka—jumlahnya di seluruh Earthland tak sampai dua lusin. Natsu pasti merupakan _Dragon Slayer_ Api. Dia pasti dilatih oleh seekor naga api."

"Aku adalah Natsu Dragneel!" lelaki itu berteriak. Syal putih bermotif kotak-kotaknya berkibar heroik. "Mage Olympia Hephaestus dan _Dragon Slayer_ didikan Igneel, Raja Naga Api!"

Gray mengusap sudut bibirnya. Ethernanonya tinggal sedikit. Dia sudah mencurahkan sebagian besar sisanya ketika menghabisi Natsu. Bukan kebetulan bocah api keras kepala itu bertahan. _Dragon Slayer_ bukan sekedar gelar. Gray pernah mendengarnya dari Ur—beberapa naga yang murah hati, cukup murah hati dan penuh kasih sayang hingga mau membesarkan anak manusia. Gray bahkan pernah diberitahu desas-desus kelemahan semua _Dragon Slayer_ ... tapi apa ya?

 _Aku tidak boleh gegabah_ , pikirnya _. Ethernanoku tinggal sedikit. Aku harus memanfaatkannya sedapat mungkin, tapi apa bisa mengalahkan orang macam ini? Kalau saja tadi aku tidak menahan serangannya dengan perisai es, aku pasti sudah terluka parah. Kelemahan_ Dragon Slayer _... pikirkan, Gray!_ Dia melirik kucing terbang biru magis kepunyaan Natsu.

"Oh, benar juga."

Natsu menyemburkan pilar api ke langit. "Ayo maju, Preman Es!"

Gray bangkit. Penonton bersorak makin riuh. "Oke, Manusia Api. Ini teknik spesial terakhirku untuk menghabisimu. Perhatikan baik-baik, ya!" Gray mengumpulkan sisa-sisa energinya. Natsu tidak tampak peduli. Dia menyiapkan satu tinju api lagi, yang lebih mirip roket dibanding kepalan tangan. Gray tahu, jika teknik pamungkasnya gagal, dia bukan hanya akan kalah atau terusir dari FairyTail sebelum menjejakkan kaki di ambang pintu guild, tetapi juga mencoreng nama besar perguruan dan gurunya, Ur.

Gray tidak mau itu terjadi.

Natsu berlari. Gray mencurahkan segenap kekuatannya, membidik, dan berteriak.

Μάρκα πάγο

 _ **Ice Make! Wagon!**_

DRAK!

Dari dalam tanah, muncullah sebuah papan es berbentuk persegi panjang, lengkap dengan empat roda es dan poros-porosnya, yang segera berputar mengelilingi arena. "Mati kau," umpat Gray di sela-sela helaan napas pendeknya.

"Preman es kurang ajar! Kenapa kau berani-beraninya—HUEEEEKK!"

Wajah Natsu membiru. Tinju apinya menghilang, berganti dengan rasa mulas yang menyebalkan di perutnya. Tak sampai lima detik, dia ambruk di kendaraan es yang terus bergetar dan mengelilingi arena. Gray berusaha bangkit, tapi dia nyaris kehabisan semua ethernanonya. Butuh waktu untuk memulihkannya lagi, dan mungkin lebih sulit lagi kalau mau mengalahkan Natsu dengan tuntas. Tidak ada pilihan lain, dia harus menunggu.

"Terkutuk kau!" Natsu mengumpat di sela-sela rasa mualnya.

"Itu benar," gumam Makarov. " _Dragon Slayer_ lemah terhadap transportasi."

"Ternyata begitu alasannya," ujar Happy sewot. "Pantas saja dia selalu mabuk saat naik kendaraan, baik darat maupun laut. Kukira itu kelainan bawaan. Jadi semua _Dragon Slayer_ seperti itu, ya? Lalu kenapa dia tidak mabuk saat aku membawanya terbang?"

"Mungkin karena Natsu tidak menganggapmu sebagai kendaraan," gumam Lucy. "Happy, dia menganggapmu sebagai partner. Teman. Mana mungkin disamakan dengan kendaraan?"

Happy nyengir. " _Aye Sir_!"

Erza hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tapi, Master ... kalau begitu siapa yang akan memenangkan pertarungan ini? Natsu mabuk, Gray kehabisan ethernano."

"Akan kuselesaikan ini," seru Gray tertahan. Dia tertatih-tatih.

"BERJUANGLAH, GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia mengibas-ngibaskan pom-pom.

Gray mendekat, tapi dia tidak memperhitungkan kendaraan es bikinannya sendiri. Gerobak tersebut menyerempetnya dan mementalkannya ke seberang arena, tanpa menghentikan kecepatannya. Natsu masih puyeng di atasnya. Hadirin mulai membisu.

Makarov turun ke arena dan menghancurkan gerobak es Gray dengan satu pukulan dari tangan raksasanya, lantas mencomot Natsu dan mendudukkannya di sebelah kirinya. Dengan tangan satunya, Sang Master mengambil Gray seperti boneka kain perca lalu mendudukkan pemuda itu ke sebelah kanannya. Ia berdehem.

"Mereka telah bertarung dengan berani dan mengobarkan semangat muda! Masing-masing dari mereka mempunyai tekad yang kuat untuk membela nama baik mereka dan mencari jalan hidup yang lebih baik, untuk guild! Bahkan sebelum mereka resmi menjadi anggota FairyTail, mereka telah menunjukkan dedikasi yang besar! Oleh karena itu, aku Makarov Dreyar sebagai master ketiga dari guild FairyTail, mempersilakan mereka berdua untuk menjadi anggota guild! Pintu FairyTail terbuka lebar-lebar untuk mereka berdua, Natsu Dragneel dan Gray Fullbuster!"

Penonton menggemuruh begitu keras sampai-sampai arena seperti akan runtuh. Makarov mengangkat tangan, menyuruh mereka semua diam.

"Jahatnya!" protes Happy. "Kakek Tua, kau tidak mengangkatku juga?!"

"Oh," jawab Makarov santai, "dan untuk Happy juga. Ya. Silakan menjadi anggota FairyTail."

" _Aye Sir_!"

Natsu dan Gray siuman. Makarov terkekeh melihat mereka berdua yang berantakan. "Selamat, Anak Muda. Kalian _berdua_ kuangkat menjadi anggota guild FairyTail."

.

.

.

"Aku ... menjadi anggota FairyTail," Gray berpikir sejenak.

"Aku diterima ... dan Si Bugil ini juga diterima ..." Natsu mengelus dagu. "Tunggu. Itu berarti ..."

Erza tertawa. "Kalian berdua diterima, bodoh. Kalian akan bekerja di guild yang sama."

.

.

.

"APAAAAA?!"

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

 **Author Note:**

Oke, chapter 3 akhirnya selesai. Hehe, maaf ya kalau agak lama. Pertarungan Natsu dan Gray seimbang! Kini FairyTail telah mengetahui bakat masing-masing dari mereka dan merekrut mereka berdua, mage api dan es! Apakah mereka akan menerima misi, atau ada tantangan lain yang menghadang mereka? Nantikan kelanjutannya di chapter depan!

 **-Itami Shinjiru**


	4. Let's Save Your Dad!

AUTHOR: Itami Shinjiru

DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL by Hiro Mashima. Sedikit bumbu dari Rick Riordan, Herodotus, Plato, dan filsuf-filsuf Yunani lainnya

WARNING: Alternate Reality. Maybe contains some OOC, Typographical Error, and many more

GENRE: Fantasy, Adventure, Supranatural

.

.

.

 _The most serious problem in the world is family's problem_

(Masalah paling serius di dunia adalah masalah keluarga)

.

.

* * *

 **FAIRYTAIL : THE HEART OF OLYMPIANS**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Let's Save Your Dad!**

* * *

"AKU TIDAK SUDI satu guild dengan manusia macam dia!" tuding Natsu.

"Yeah," Gray mengiyakan, "aku tidak mau satu guild dengan monster macam dia," Gray menunjuk Natsu.

"Monster, kau bilang?!"

"Ada masalah, Manusia Lilin?"

Mereka saling meminting. "Ayo kita duel sekali lagi!" tantang Natsu.

"Siapa takut!" sambut Gray. "Aku lebih baik mati daripada harus satu guild dengan orang macam kau!"

"DIAM, KALIAN BERDUA!"

Erza mengayunkan pedang, menempeleng kedua mage dengan sekali hajar. Ia berjalan mendekati mereka, mengangkat mereka di leher dengan sebelah tangan. "Kalian _mau_ mati? Aku bisa mengabulkan keinginan kalian di sini sekarang juga, _tanpa_ _biaya_. Jadi?" dia mencekik mereka berdua makin kuat.

"Erza-san menakutkan," gumam Happy.

"Apa?"

"NGGAK!"

Erza menghela napas, lantas melirik Natsu dan Gray bergantian—dengan bumbu intimidasi ekstra, tentu saja. "Pilihlah. Asal kalian tahu saja, aku adalah mage kelas-S. Aku menguasai ethernano tingkat tinggi dari _dua_ dewa-dewi Olympia, Ares dan Athena. Melawan kalian berdua tidak begitu sulit untuk mage sekaliberku."

"Ampun," mereka berdua membuat suara tercekik. "Turunkan. Kami—khek!"

Gadis bersurai merah itu melepaskan mereka berdua, yang kini sibuk mengelus-elus leher yang seolah baru lolos dari lilitan seekor ular piton. Erza bersedekap. "Jika kalian benar-benar mau masuk FairyTail, aku akan menegaskan pada kalian. Berusahalah untuk menjadi teman baik. _Teman_ , mengerti? Jika aku mendengar ada pertengkaran lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan memberikan kalian hukuman. Kalian berdua adalah mage yang kuat dan penuh bakat. Kalian harus mengasah bakat itu untuk membantu lebih banyak orang di luar sana, alih-alih untuk bertarung melawan sesama yang jelas-jelas tidak berguna. Apa kalian bisa mengerti perkataanku, sampai sini?"

Gray melirik Natsu dengan ekor mata. Mereka berkomunikasi tanpa suara.

' _Mending kita ikuti dia, atau kau bakal bonyok,'_ isyarat Natsu.

' _Jangan salah. Aku melakukan ini agar kau tidak bonyok juga, oke?'_ balas Gray.

Natsu dan Gray mengangguk seperti boneka per.

"Bagus," komentar Erza singkat. "Sekarang, silakan bersalaman."

Natsu dan Gray saling lirik, sekali lagi.

"Kenapa ragu?"

Mereka bersalaman selama dua detik.

"Kerja bagus, kalian berdua!" Mirajane datang sambil membawa cap lambang guild. "Dengan ini, kalian akan sah sebagai anggota resmi FairyTail. Mau dicap di mana?"

"Biar aku saja," Natsu mengambil cap dan membubuhkan lambang guild dengan warna merah ke bahu kirinya. Gray mengambilnya dan menorehkan lambang berwarna hitam di dadanya.

Makarov menyeringai. "Mari kita adakan pesta penyambutan untuk dua anggota baru yang luar biasa!"

"Yeah!" sambut Cana. "Minum sampai puas!"

"Pesta untuk menyambut LAKI!"

" _Aye_ _Sir_!"

.

.

.

* * *

Satu barang wajib yang mesti kau miliki jika kau adalah seorang mage yang bekerja di guild: celengan. Rekening bank, jika memungkinkan. Sayangnya, Natsu dan Gray baru saja pindah ke Magnolia, jadi mereka tidak bisa buru-buru mendaftarkan diri ke bank setempat, dan proses administrasi kependudukan mereka di Magnolia mungkin akan menunggu agak lama, soalnya staf pusat terkenal sebagai salah satu orang paling mager se-Fiore. Jadilah Natsu dan Gray memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan halal dan resmi segera, jika mereka tidak ingin kelaparan nanti malam.

FairyTail ternyata nggak buruk atau norak seperti namanya (maafkan aku, Master Mavis. Tolong jangan menangis!) karena guild mage itu bisa mengadakan pesta setiap hari kalau mereka mau (dan biasanya, mereka _memang_ mengadakannya setiap hari). Ada kebun anggur, jeruk, dan apel di sudut halaman belakang yang luas. Tambak ikan terhubung dengan danau besar. FairyTail bahkan memiliki ladang padi dan gandum sendiri, serta tempat penggembalaan di dekat perbatasan Magnolia. Berterimakasihlah pada mage-mage Dionysus untuk buahnya, mage Demeter untuk pertaniannya, dan mage Apollo dan Hera untuk binatang-binatang ternaknya. Omong-omong soal ikan, mereka membelinya sendiri.

Singkatnya, makan tiga kali sehari di sana gratis. Kau tinggal mencari pekerjaan, tinggal di asrama khusus FairyTail atau menyewa sendiri (dan bayar sendiri, tentunya) dan silakan melakukan apapun dengan fulus yang kau dapatkan dari hasil jerih payahmu.

"Gray-sama! Menginaplah di kamar Juvia!"

Gray menghela napas, tak paham dengan pemikiran mage Neptunus yang terus-terusan memaksa berada di sampingnya. Dia baru sehari berada di FairyTail, tapi Juvia sudah mendekatinya kira-kira 54 kali. Dia sudah menghabiskan tiga gelas es limun, 61 kali kewalahan gara-gara tidak sadar mencopot bajunya begitu saja, dan lima kali bertengkar kecil-kecilan dengan Natsu (jumlah yang sedikit mengingat Erza sedang ada di sana untuk mengawasi mereka, meskipun dia baru pergi beberapa detik lalu). Gray belum mengambil misi samasekali.

Natsu? Sama saja.

"Semua pekerjaan hari ini berasal dari tempat yang jauh," gerutu Natsu. "Untuk ke sana, paling tidak harus memakai kereta atau kendaraan berbahan bakar ethernano. Argh!"

"Kau nggak harus melakukan semuanya sendirian, kok," ujar Lucy. "Sesama mage bisa mengadakan koalisi. Yah ... semacam persekutuan rekan setim. Mereka bersama-sama melakukan misi, dan membagi hadiahnya sesuai jumlah orang di tim mereka. Strategi yang umum. Lagipula, dengan makin banyak mage, makin besar kemungkinan untuk menyelesaikan permintaan dengan waktu singkat."

Happy menelan ikan terakhirnya. "Bilang saja kau mau berkoalasi dengan kami, Lucy."

"Koalisi," koreksi Lucy. "Dasar ras Exceed. Umm ... begitulah. Aku ingin menambah pengalaman dengan bekerjasama dengan mage pemilik ethernano dewa-dewi Yunani utama, dan aku belum pernah bekerjasama dengan pemilik ethernano Hephaestus. Dragon Slayer, pula. Aku penasaran sampai seberapa jauh kekuatanmu bisa berkembang, Natsu."

Natsu mengertakkan jemarinya. "Kau mau tahu? Asal kau tahu saja, aku cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan semua orang di sini ..." dia melirik Gray, "terutama bagi preman es telanjang yang datang dari sudut dunia dan mengaku-ngaku bahwa dirinya adalah yang terkuat."

Gray menggeser tempat duduknya, berdiri, berjalan ke arah Natsu. "Kesalahan pertama, Bung. Dunia itu bulat, jadi nggak ada sudutnya. Kesalahan kedua, aku tidak mengaku-ngaku. Aku memang kuat. Apa kau mau tanding ulang?" ethernano pria itu mulai merembes dari tubuhnya. Giginya bergemeletuk—yang jelas bukan gemeletuk menahan dingin.

Natsu menyeringai. "Di sini. Sekarang."

"Maju!" Gray menembakkan tombak es. Natsu berkelit, tombak es Gray menghancurkan sebuah meja panjang. Tangan pemuda berambut pink itu mengobarkan api.

"Serangan pembukamu jelek banget!" komentarnya. "Makan nih!" Tinju Natsu meremukkan lantai dan menaikkan suhu di sekitarnya beberapa puluh derajat.

"Hentikan!" teriak Lucy, tapi sia-sia.

"Yey! Mereka bertarung lagi!" seru Alzack.

"Natsu dan Gray adalah LAKI sejati!" pekik Elfman.

Mereka berdua saling jotos. Api dan es menyasar ke langit-langit, lalu ke lantai. Segelas minuman pecah berkeping-keping. Suasana menjadi gaduh dalam hitungan detik.

"Aku dukung Natsu-nii!" seru Romeo.

"Gray-sama, jangan kalah!" pekik Juvia.

"Natsu!"

"Gray!"

"Erza!"

"Hah? Erza?"

"Erza datang!"

Tebasan beruntun menyapu langit-langit guild, membungkam seisi manusia yang berada di dalamnya. Natsu dan Gray menghentikan perkelahian mereka, dan segera mendapat hadiah gratis berupa pedang dengan kekuatan ethernano Ares.

"Jika kalian berani melakukannya lagi," geram Erza. "Akan kugunakan kedua ethernanoku untuk membereskan kalian. Atau kalian ingin bertarung melawanku sekarang? Aku tidak keberatan."

Natsu meringis. "Kau akan menyesal mengatakannya, Erza!" dia melompat ke arah gadis berambut merah itu, melayangkan tinju api. Erza menepisnya dengan pedangnya, membuat Natsu membentur lantai guild, menimbulkan kerusakan lebih banyak. Pemuda itu belum menyerah. Kini ia menyalakan api di kedua tangannya, menyerbu lagi.

φτερά του δράκου πυρκαγιά

Ptera tou drakou pyrkagia( _Wings of the Fire Dragon_ )

Ledakan mengguncang seisi guild, asap pekat mengepul ke luar, gelombang angin menyapu dan memecahkan jendela-jendela selagi para mage berlindung dibalik meja yang didirikan. Begitu asap memudar, tampak Erza, masih aman-aman saja dibalik pelindung berbentuk perisai dengan wajah seorang wanita nan mengerikan berambut ular, yang memasang ekspresi kaget. Jelas saja, itu hanya perisai semitransparan, tapi cukup kuat untuk menahan serangan brutal dari seorang Dragon Slayer.

Erza tersenyum tipis. "Ini Aegis. Perisai legendaris Dewi Athena."

"Huh," gerutu Natsu. "Aku nggak peduli ini milik siapa! Aku akan menghancurkannya dan mengalahkanmu!" dia mengobarkan api ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Erza memutar bola mata. "Hei, Bocah Api. Kau terlalu cepat seabad untuk menantangku, tahu," dia mendorong perisai Aegis tersebut ke depan, menghasilkan momentum dan energi yang cukup besar untuk menepis semua api Natsu sekaligus melemparkan lelaki berambut ngejreng itu ke luar guild, merangsek sepanjang trotoar.

Erza dengan tenang memegang tengkuk Natsu seperti memegang anak kucing, melemparnya lagi ke guild. "Natsu, Gray. Kalian berdua harus membereskan semua kekacauan yang kalian timbulkan sebelum Master kembali. Dan ingat, jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti ini lagi. Kita di FairyTail adalah sebuah keluarga—memang pertengkaran sesekali bagus, tapi kalau sampai menghasilkan kerusakan sebesar ini, keliru. Dan _kalian_ ," dia memberikan tatapan membunuh pada seisi anggota guild. " _Jangan_ mendukung pertengkaran mereka lagi, paham?"

Mereka semua mengangguk kaku.

.

.

.

* * *

"ARGH!" Natsu menggerung keesokan paginya. "Aku tidak tahan lagi. Ayo cari pekerjaan, Happy!"

" _Aye Sir_! Tapi pekerjaan apa yang sesuai untuk pemula?"

"Aku tidak termasuk daftar pemula, kau tahu," Natsu memelototi papan permintaan. "Nah! Ada permintaan untuk membantai Burung Stymphalian! Hadiahnya juga lumayan!" ia meneruskan membaca hingga sampai ke bagian lokasi. "T-tapi tempatnya sangat jauh dari sini, sial! Kalau berjalan kaki, mungkin butuh waktu lebih dari tiga hari untuk bisa sampai ke sana!"

"Di saat itu pekerjaannya mungkin sudah diambil orang lain," gumam Happy. "Ya sudah. Naik kereta saja!"

"Kau gila? Sesampainya di sana, aku hanya akan dipatuki! Lagipula kalaupun iya, ongkosnya pasti mahal. Kita tidak punya uang sebanyak itu hari ini. Bagaimana kalau kau menerbangkanku sampai sana?"

"Kau lebih gila!" pekik Happy. "Aku tidak akan sanggup terbang sejauh itu!"

Terdengar suara dehaman dari belakang mereka. Mereka berdua menoleh.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau segalanya lebih mudah jika kau punya teman setim?" Lucy mengangkat sebuah pundi-pundi berisi drachma sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan misi itu bersama-sama?"

Natsu dan Happy berpandangan. "Anu, kami punya firasat kalau kau ingin memanfaatkan kami untuk uang hadiahnya," sergah Happy.

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU BERPIKIR SEPERTI ITU, KUCING SIALAN?" Lucy menghela napas. "Ah, sebenarnya aku juga butuh uang untuk membayar sewa bulananku, tapi kalian lebih membutuhkannya. Tapi ini juga siasat yang lumrah, kok. Bagi saja uangnya jadi dua."

"Hei, Lucy!" seru Bisca sambil melambai-lambaikan selembar kertas. "Kalau kau sedang mencari pekerjaan, aku yakin ini bisa diterima," dia menyodorkannya pada Lucy, kemudian melirik Natsu. "Oh, apa Natsu juga akan membantu misimu? Kalau begitu sepertinya kau bisa menyelesaikannya dengan mudah," tanggapnya sambil tertawa pendek. "Nah, kuserahkan padamu."

Rahang Lucy mengeras membaca selebaran permintaan itu. Dia kenal foto orang yang terpampang di selebaran itu. Rambut dan kumis pirangnya ... pakaian mahalnya ... sorot matanya yang hanya memandang ke sesuatu yang selalu dikejarnya selama ini. Demi janggut Hephaestus, siapa yang mau menyebarkan selebaran permintaan ini? Kenapa tidak biarkan saja pria itu diculik? Toh dia pasti punya cukup kekayaan untuk menebusnya.

"Kenapa, Lucy?" selidik Natsu curiga. "Kau ... kau kenal orang ini, ya?" tebaknya. "Wah! Jangan-jangan ini suamimu!"

PLAK!

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Idiot," gigi Lucy bergemeletuk. "Jude Heartfilia. Ayahku."

"Kau mengatakan _ayahku_ seperti mengatakan _musuhku_ ," komentar Happy. Sesaat kemudian, ia mundur ke balik punggung Natsu begitu dihujani tatapan mengerikan dari Lucy.

"Ya," Lucy menghela napas, berusaha meredam emosi negatifnya. "Dia ayahku, tapi dia tidak pernah mengakuiku sebagai anaknya. Aku samasekali tidak pernah mendapat perhatiannya. Ketika ibuku meninggal, dia pun hanya sibuk mengurus bisnisnya. Dia tidak pernah mementingkan keluarganya ... laki-laki paling egois yang pernah kukenal," Lucy meremas kertas itu. "Biar saja dia dibawa pergi. Biar saja hartanya digunakan untuk menebus dirinya. Aku tidak peduli. Aku lebih baik menyelamatkan babi terbang daripada menyelamatkannya!"

"Lucy."

Lucy terhenyak. Natsu baru memanggilnya dengan nada yang lumayan kurang mengenakkan. Pemuda itu menatap lurus-lurus ke matanya, ekspresi wajahnya sekaku batu. Kedua tangannya terkepal. "Hanya karena dia tidak pernah memperhatikanmu, bukan berarti kau harus membencinya sampai seperti itu," geramnya. "Ayahmu mungkin egois, tapi karena kegigihannya di pekerjaannya itu dia bisa menafkahi keluargamu! Jika dia tidak ada, begitu pula kau!" Natsu maju selangkah, kedua tangannya mencengkeram bahu Lucy.

"Kau harus menyelamatkan ayahmu! Kali ini akan kubantu!"

"Peduli apa kau!" seru Lucy, berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Natsu. "Kau tidak mengerti! Kau tidak merasakan apa yang kurasakan selama ini. Kau tidak bisa menilai seorang ayah dari satu sudut pandang saja! Aku tidak peduli seharmonis apa hubunganmu dengan ayahmu, Natsu! Tidak semua ayah di dunia ini adalah pria yang baik!"

"Lucy," lerai Happy. Pelan, dia melirik Natsu, tapi lelaki itu bergeming. Untuk sesaat Happy mempertimbangkan kemungkinan Natsu meninju Lucy, tapi—eh, tidak. Natsu tidak akan sekasar itu pada perempuan, kecuali kalau yang di depannya sekarang ini Gray.

Lucy mendengus kesal, kemudian berbalik arah. Natsu hanya diam saja sampai Lucy tidak terlihat dari pintu guild, kemudian memungut selebaran itu.

"WAAA, GILA!" Natsu memekik. "Hadiahnya 5 juta jewel dan 100.000 drachma!"

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin ayahnya masih tidak mempedulikannya.

Buktinya, pelayan-pelayan Jude Heartfilia jelas-jelas tidak menghkhususkan pada siapa selebaran permintaan itu ditujukan. Bisa jadi seluruh guild mage di Fiore mendapatkannya. Ditilik dari besarnya hadiah yang ada, pasti banyak yang ingin mengambilnya—beberapa mage tidak peduli dengan misi, mereka hanya butuh uangnya. Jikalau memang begitu, mungkin sekarang sudah ada yang sedang berusaha menyelamatkan ayahnya. Kalau begitu, Lucy tidak perlu turun tangan, bukan?

Gadis itu mengelap sudut matanya yang basah dengan punggung tangan. Ia terkadang menyendiri di sini, di tepi danau tak jauh di belakang guild, sekedar menenangkan perasaan. Mungkin lebih baik jika ditemani Cana, Mira-chan, atau Erza. Obrolan sesama perempuan bisa membuatnya lebih baik, tapi kali ini semuanya sedang sibuk.

Lucy mendengar suara halus kepakan sayap. Ia sempat mengira akan didatangi burung merpati—atau malah Merpati Stymphalian seperti misi usulannya sebelumnya, tapi yang datang lain.

"Lucy," panggil Happy lirih. "Kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu pada Natsu."

Gadis berambut pirang itu menghela napas. "Natsu itu kepala batu kan, Happy. Mana bisa omongan seperti itu menyakitinya?"

Happy membuyarkan sayapnya, duduk di sebelah Lucy. "Natsu paling peka kalau soal ayah dan teman," ceritanya.

Rasa penasaran Lucy mulai terbit. "Memangnya ... oh, benar juga. Aku tidak mengetahui apa-apa soal keluarga Natsu. Apa ayahnya seorang mage yang hebat juga?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Happy menggeleng. "Ras Exceed ditetaskan dari telur. Natsu menemukanku ketika usianya tujuh tahun, dan kami berteman sejak saat itu. Itu hanya beberapa minggu ketika Natsu kehilangan ayahnya."

"Dan ibunya?"

"Kedua orangtua Natsu meninggal waktu dia masih kecil sekali," cerita Happy lagi. "Dia dibesarkan oleh Igneel, Raja Naga Api, dan belajar serta menguasai ethernano dari Igneel. Karena itu dia bisa melakukan teknik _Dragon Slayer_. Dan karena Natsu memiliki ethernano Hephaestus, tidak sulit baginya melakukan itu. Kombinasi yang pas."

"Jadi itu sebabnya Natsu begitu bersemangat mencari Igneel," gumam Lucy. "Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan naga itu?"

"Igneel menghilang tanpa memberi kabar, itu yang dibilang Natsu," lanjut Happy. "Sampai sekarang, kami masih berusaha mencarinya. Kami sudah berkelana ke berbagai wilayah di Fiore, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaannya. Dan sepertinya tidak hanya Igneel, naga-naga yang lain juga menghilang. Mereka adalah makhluk perkasa, penuh wibawa, dan amat kuat. Mereka tidak mungkin menghilang tanpa alasan, seharusnya."

Lucy terdiam. Ia sempat memikirkan kemungkinan kalau kedua orangtua Natsu sudah meninggal—dilihat dari penampilan dan sikap pemuda itu, tapi ia tidak menyangka, dengan keadaan seperti itu pun, Natsu Dragneel masih bisa merasakan kasih sayang dan rasa hormat pada seorang ayah, meskipun bagi 'ayah' yang terpisah klasifikasi takson entah berapa kilometer jauhnya dari manusia biasa.

Gadis bermanik cokelat itu bangkit. "Ayo kita ambil misi."

Happy mengangkat satu alisnya. "Yang mana?"

Lucy menghela napas sambil tersenyum. "Yang mana lagi?"

Kucing biru itu meringis senang. "Aku akan beritahu Natsu!"

"Aku akan menyiapkan perbekalan," timpal Lucy. "Kita akan menyelamatkan Jud— _ayahku_! Tidak peduli seburuk apapun perlakuannya padaku!"

" _Aye Sir_!"

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Wah, agak lama update, ya? Hehe. Berhubung sebentar lagi Bulan Ramadhan, kemungkinan saya tidak bisa update sampai sekitar 3 minggu ke depan, jadi harap bersabar. Ya sudah, info penting itu saja yang mau saya sampaikan. _See you later_!


	5. Solid Script and Southern Wind

AUTHOR: Itami Shinjiru

DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL by Hiro Mashima. Sedikit bumbu dari Rick Riordan, Herodotus, Plato, dan filsuf-filsuf Yunani lainnya

WARNING: Alternate Reality. Maybe contains some OOC, Typographical Error, and many more

GENRE: Fantasy, Adventure, Supranatural

.

.

.

 _There are person who knows but use knowledge to stupid themselfes_

(Ada orang yang mengetahui, tetapi menggunakan pengetahuan itu untuk membodohi dirinya sendiri)

.

.

* * *

 **FAIRYTAIL : THE HEART OF OLYMPIANS**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Solid Script and Southern Wind**

* * *

NATSU BENCI KERETA.

Oke, sepertinya itu sudah pernah dijelaskan. Untuk menekankannya, aku akan menjelaskannya lagi. Dia sungguh-sungguh benci alat transportasi, tapi dia tidak pernah bisa mengelak dari kebutuhannya karena faktor jarak. Sesakti apapun seorang mage, dia akan kelelahan jika harus pergi sejauh ratusan kilometer. Bisa-bisa dia ditaklukkan dengan mudah karena kelelahan.

Lucy memandang jendela, menyaksikan ribuan pohon dari hutan yang sedang mereka lewati. Mereka sudah mencapai setengah perjalanan ke kota tempat di mana Jude Heartfilia terlihat terakhir kali, Acalypha. Dalam perjalanan, otaknya tidak bisa beristirahat dari bayangan kenangan ayahnya, yang sebagian besar berupa kenangan buruk. Lucy ingat waktu itu, dia memberi hadiah pada ayahnya saat ulangtahunnya. Pria itu hanya melontarkan beberapa perkataan kasar dan menepis hadiahnya hingga jatuh berantakan.

Gadis itu menghela napas. Dia berpikir apakah Jude Heartfilia masih memikirkannya sekarang, di tempatnya ditawan. Berapa besar kemungkinan bahwa permintaan ini sebenarnya hanya sandiwara untuk membawanya kembali ke rumah? Lucy melarikan diri ke Magnolia seorang diri, hanya bersama kunci-kunci rohnya. Dia pikir ayahnya yang supersibuk itu pasti tidak sempat mengurusinya. Bagaimana jika, tiba-tiba ayahnya memiliki sedikit waktu luang, kemudian menyuruh pengawal dan pelayannya menyebarkan berita palsu bahwa dia diculik? Sekasar apapun dia pada putrinya, ayahnya pasti yakin putrinya tidak akan tega membiarkannya tertawan.

Bisa jadi ini memang jebakan.

"Ibu," gumam Lucy di tengah deru kereta. "Kenapa kau pergi di saat yang tidak tepat?"

"Ikan," Happy mengigau. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia membuka mata bulat besarnya. "Apa kita sudah sampai?"

"Sekitar setengah jam lagi," balas Lucy nyaris tanpa minat.

"Aku nggak peduli," tiba-tiba Natsu ikut membalas. "Aku ... aku mau turun ... sekarang."

.

.

.

.

Natsu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat ketika sudah tegap menapak daratan.

"DI MANA JUDE HEARTFILIA?" dia mengguncang-guncang setiap orang yang ditemui di tepi jalan, menanyai pertanyaan yang sama. Kebanyakan orang hanya menggeleng ketakutan sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari monster api berambut pink, sementara Lucy dan Happy berusaha menghentikan aksi heroik Natsu.

"Itu nggak akan berhasil!" seru Lucy. "Kau malah menakuti mereka!"

"DI MANA JUDE HEARTFILIA?! KALAU KAU TIDAK MENJAWAB, KUBAKAR KAU!"

"Natsu! Sudah kukatakan cara itu—"

"D-dia terakhir kali di sana," orang itu menuding jalan menuju rawa besar. "A-aku sempat berbisnis dengannya, tapi ..."

"Ayo kita cari ke sana!" seru Lucy, segera menarik syal Natsu sebelum pemuda itu sempat berbuat apa-apa. Siapa tahu di rawa itu ada yang bisa membantunya. Sekedar jejak kaki saja sudah cukup baginya, soalnya Natsu punya penciuman (hampir) setajam anjing.

"Bagaimana mungkin Ayah mau melewati rawa macam ini?" gumam Lucy. "Kecuali kalau dia menaiki kendaraan dan didampingi beberapa pelayan, mungkin saja. Apa di seberang ada relasi bisnis yang sangat penting?"

"Mungkin saja dia diculik kemudian diseret kemari," Happy mencoba berhipotesis. "Lagipula, ini masih daerah Acalypha."

Lucy terdiam sejenak. "Mira-san pernah mengatakan padaku agar waspada terhadap rawa-rawa di daerah Acalypha. Katanya, ada sesuatu yang menakutkan dan beracun hidup di tempat ini ... tapi apa ya? Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku melupakannya. Kedengarannya namanya begitu familiar, tapi aku tidak mengingatnya."

Happy menengok ke belakang. "Lucy, apa Mira memberi petunjuk tentang ciri-cirinya?"

"Sepertinya dia punya gigi-gigi taring yang tajam dan panjang, kalau aku tidak salah ingat," gumam Lucy lagi.

"Oh, pasti Cerberus!" seru Natsu sambil menerabas sekumpulan serangga besar.

"Mereka mana betah di sini," gerutu Lucy. "Anjing raksasa berkepala tiga bukan monster yang umum ditemukan di rawa-rawa."

"Apa dia punya tubuh yang panjang?" tanya Happy lagi.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Lucy setengah hati.

"Apa dia berdesis dan berisik serta menjatuhkan air liur?"

"Itu gambaran umum seekor monster," Lucy masih menjawab setengah tak acuh.

"Apa sisik-sisiknya berwarna hijau-hitam-kuning seperti air dan tanah rawa?"

Lucy terdiam sejenak. "Mungkin ... hei, dari mana kamu tahu dia bersisik hijau-hitam-kuning seperti air dan tanah rawa?"

 _ **IISSSS!**_

Natsu mendorong tubuh Lucy menjauh selagi air rawa dihempas oleh serangan ratusan kilo seekor ular raksasa. Mereka merangsek di tanah berlumpur (kecuali Happy) dan hampir tidak bisa menelaah baik-baik si penyerang sebelum dia menghunjamkan tubuhnya lagi ke arah mereka. Kepalanya berbentuk seperti campuran kepala komodo dan belut, berwarna kuning kehijauan, dengan sepasang mata oranye menyala yang mengundang ngeri. Air menyibak ke sana-kemari begitu tubuh gelendong raksasa nan tebalnya diseret menuju mangsa. Ketika monster itu membuka mulut, deretan gigi taring menghiasi rahangnya, masing-masing bisa sepanjang tangan Natsu, menetes-neteskan bisa.

"Drakon Acalypha!" pekik Lucy.

"Belut kerondong rawa!" seru Natsu. "Gimana, Happy?"

"Mana ada belut yang meneteskan racun gitu!" protes Happy. "Daripada memakannya, lebih baik kita lari!"

Drakon Acalypha mengaum seperti singa, menggetarkan air di sekitarnya membentuk gelombang kecil. Ia memandang galak ke arah Lucy, bersiap melumatnya dengan gigitan tunggal sebelum tinju api menghantam rahang atasnya.

"Hei, Jelek!" seru Natsu. "Aku lawanmu!"

Drakon Acalypha mendesis, lantas meliukkan tubuh, melancarkan serangan. Rahangnya berdebam menghantam tanah berlumpur, sementara Natsu melompat cukup tinggi untuk menghindarinya dan mendaratkan tinju api kedua di tengkuk si monster. Tinju tersebut berasap dan hanya menimbulkan lapisan abu tipis di sisik tebal monster ular itu. Drakon Acalypha memagut ke atas, nyaris mengenai Natsu. Pemuda itu menghembuskan api bagai naga, membakar seisi kepala si monster.

Api padam, tapi semburan seperti itu sekalipun tidak berdampak banyak pada Drakon selain membuatnya tambah marah. Happy memukul kepala si monster dengan tongkat kayu yang didapatnya dari tanah berlumpur, tapi yah ... itu menusuk lubang hidungnya. Drakon Acalypha mendesis marah, menyemburkan racun ke mana-mana.

"Happy!" Natsu berteriak, melompat menyelamatkan Exceed biru kesayangannya. Beberapa tetes racun mengenai betis kirinya, mendesis seolah bersiap mengkorosi kulitnya. Natsu merintih, tapi setelah meletakkan Happy di cabang pohon terdekat dan memastikan dia baik-baik saja, _Dragon Slayer_ itu kembali melancarkan serangan.

"Itu tidak akan berhasil!" seru Lucy, tapi Natsu tidak mengindahkannya. "Huh, baiklah. Kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan selain menggunakan ini," Lucy merogoh deretan kunci zodiaknya. " _Hadirlah, Dua Belas Zodiak!_ _ **Banteng Emas: Taurus**_ **!** "

Seekor banteng bermotif kulit seperti sapi hitam-putih menyeberangi gerbang dunia roh, mewujud menjadi nyata. "MOOOO! Sudah lama aku tidak melihat _nice body_ Lucy-chan!"

Gadis berambut pirang itu menghela napas. "Ya deh, apapun katamu. Sana, bereskan Drakon Acalypha itu! Dia menganggu perjalanan kami!"

"Dengan—senang—hati!" Taurus mencabut kapak ganda raksasanya dari punggungnya, dan berlari seperti banteng kesurupan tepat ke monster yang sedang dibuat sibuk oleh Natsu. Untungnya, lelaki itu cepat paham, dan ia melompat menghindar tepat ketika Taurus mengayunkan kapaknya, memotong si monster dan memisahkan kepala dari tubuhnya. Kepala mengerikan itu jatuh mencebur ke rawa selagi tubuhnya masih menggeliat-geliat.

"Yey!" Taurus bersorak. "Balasan bagi siapapun yang berani mengganggu _nice body_ -ku!"

"Bagus sekali," puji Lucy. "Yah, apapun yang kau katakan ... AWAS!"

Sosok lain yang jauh lebih besar mendadak muncul dari balik pepohonan mangrove raksasa, menerkam Taurus dan dalam sekejap membuyarkannya. Sosok itu berbentuk sama dengan monster yang menyerang mereka sebelumnya, hanya saja di kepalanya kini terdapat semacam kerah dari kulit, berwarna cerah. Sepasang kumis panjang tumbuh di rahang atasnya, dan taring-taringnya jauh lebih panjang.

Lucy meneguk ludah. "Yang tadi itu baru Drakon muda?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan membereskan yang satu ini!" seru Natsu. "Ayo maju, Kerondong Rawa!" ia menghantam hidung Drakon Acalypha dewasa dengan kekuatan penuh, yang memang membuat si monster terhuyung ke belakang karena terkejut, tapi serangan itu tidak begitu berdampak pada tubuh raksasanya. Si Drakon nyaris berhasil menggigit lengan Natsu, tapi pemuda itu menembakkan api bertubi-tubi ke lehernya, membuat si Drakon terhuyung dan mengibas-ngibaskan kepalanya, melempar Natsu ke dekat Lucy.

"Kita tidak bisa melawannya!" seru Lucy. "Natsu, bawa Happy dan pergi dari sini!"

Drakon Acalypha menggerung, memagut ke arah mereka. Natsu bersiap melakukan pukulan final, tapi sebelum itu, pekikan orang lain menghentikan aksinya.

" _ **Solid Script: Stone!"**_

(Aksara Padat: Batu)

Tepat di depan mulut si Drakon, muncullah batu bulat raksasa, yang pas sekali dengan mulut lebarnya. Ular tersebut tersedak oleh batu dadakan itu dan, tak lama kemudian terdengar pekikan yang lain.

" _ **Solid Script: Iron!"**_

(Aksara Padat: Besi)

Aksara tiga dimensi IRON muncul di atas si monster dan menindih lehernya, sementara menjepit tubuhnya yang mulai terbenam di tanah benyek rawa karena beban besi yang barusan jatuh ke lehernya. Ia menggeliat, dan Lucy menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menarik Natsu dan Happy sekuat mungkin menjauh dari monster itu. Tapi, ke arah mana?

"Ke sini!" pekik seseorang. Lucy tidak mengenali suara itu, tapi segera memutuskan bahwa hidup dan matinya harus diputuskan dengan cepat. Ia mengikuti seorang perempuan bertubuh kecil, dengan celana jin dan sepatu kets serta pakaian longgar berwarna oranye. Rambut birunya yang diperlengkapi bandana tampak mencolok diantara warna hijau, kuning, dan cokelat. Gadis itu menuntun mereka ke luar batas rawa, dan terus berlari ke tempat yang lebih tinggi hingga kemungkinan benar-benar aman dari si monster.

Gadis berambut biru itu meringis. Napasnya ngos-ngosan, jelas sekali kelelahan. "Apa kau nggak apa-apa?"

Lucy mengangguk. "T-terimakasih banyak."

"Kau mujur," ucap gadis itu. "Kebanyakan pengelana yang bertemu Drakon Acalypha nggak akan bisa bertahan selama setidaknya sepuluh menit pertama."

"Apa kau pawang Drakon?" selidik Happy.

Gadis itu nyaris tertawa. "Bukan. Aku tinggal dekat sini, dan aku sudah berlatih bertahun-tahun untuk memperkuat ethernanoku agar bisa mengatasi monster macam itu, tapi sejauh ini aku belum bisa melakukannya. Drakon Acalypha amat kuat. Mage profesional sekalipun tidak akan bisa membunuh yang dewasa," ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Levy McGarden, mage Minerva."

Lucy berpikir sejenak. "Lucy, mage kunci roh," balas Lucy. "Dan ini ... hei, Natsu! Kau kenapa?" gadis itu mengguncang-guncang tubuh pemuda berambut pink itu, tapi dia tetap teler, sama seperti reaksinya saat menaiki kereta selama lebih dari dua jam perjalanan. Lucy melirik betis kiri Natsu, cairan hijau berasap masih mendesis pelan.

"Racun Drakon," gumam Levy. "Kalau kau nggak keberatan, kau bisa membawanya ke rumahku. Tidak jauh dari sini, kok. Aku punya penawarnya."

"Emm ... makasih," jawab Lucy lirih, "t-tapi kami samasekali tidak punya uang untuk membayarnya ..."

Levy hanya tersenyum ramah. "Ini gratis, kok."

.

.

.

.

Lucy menceritakan semuanya tentang misi mereka kali itu. Siapa yang mereka cari, di mana harus mendapatkannya, hingga ciri-ciri orang yang harus mereka cari plus berapa besar hadiahnya. Levy sendiri nyaris menyemburkan tehnya lagi ketika mendengar hadiahnya mencapai empat juta jewel. Hadiah yang cukup banyak bahkan bagi permintaan sekelas itu.

"Jadi, sambil menunggu Natsu pulih, mungkin kau bisa menceritakan terjalnya hubungan antara kau dan ayahmu, Lucy," kata Levy.

Lucy terdiam. "Dari mana ... dari mana kau tahu Jude Hearfilia adalah ayahku? Aku tidak menceritakan bagian itu!"

Levy hanya tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk membaca emosi seseorang. Aku tahu itu hal yang kubutuhkan ke depannya, terutama untuk mengenali apakah seseorang itu baik atau jahat. Kau menceritakan Jude seolah kau pernah melihat atau hidup bersama dengannya selama bertahun-tahun. Kau berbicara dengan emosimu. Untuk seorang perempuan ... mudah saja membaca siapa yang sebenarnya sedang diceritakannya. Kau butuh latihan kalau mau menyembunyikan kebenaran."

"Kami benar-benar tidak akrab," jawab Lucy akhirnya. "Aku tidak mau dibesarkan sebagai putri dari keluarga terkenal yang semua kebutuhannya dilayani. Aku ingin merambah dunia mage, terutama karena aku memiliki bakat yang sama dengan ibuku, mage dunia roh. Aku punya kesempatan untuk mengumpulkan kunci-kunci emas, roh dari kedua belas zodiak. Ketika ibuku meninggal, ayahku yang mengambil semuanya. Aku berusaha menyayanginya, tapi dia tidak pernah memperhatikanku."

"Saat kau mulai dewasa, kau kabur dari rumah," terka Levy. "Lalu mendapatkan guild FairyTail dan bergabung dalam serikat itu. Tapi ketika ada permintaan yang menyangkut ayahmu, kau tidak kuasa menolak untuk menyelamatkannya, karena sejelek-jeleknya seorang pria, dia tetap ayahmu. Klasik sekali," imbuhnya lagi.

"Kau benar-benar pintar membaca orang, McGarden," puji Lucy. "Apa itu kemampuan istimewa mage Minerva juga?"

Levy terkikik. "Mungkin saja."

"Belut!" seru Natsu, segera bangun dan memeriksa sekelilingnya. "Di mana aku?"

"Rumah Levy," jawab Lucy. "Kita diselamatkan olehnya. Kau juga baru saja diobati. Lebih baik kita beristirahat dulu sebentar."

"Tidak bisa!" seru Natsu lagi. "Aku mau menghajar belut rawa itu dulu! Di mana dia?"

"Drakon Acalypha terlalu kuat untuk dihajar bahkan mage Olympia," cetus Levy sambil mengelap dahinya dengan saputangan. "Selain itu, kebanyakan Drakon hanya paling bisa dipengaruhi oleh serangan dari mage Ares atau Mars. Selain itu, tidak ada mage yang cocok untuk melawannya. Sama kayak kejadian di zaman kuno, misalnya. Kalau mau menemukan cara efektif melawan seekor monster, kau harus mempelajari siapa yang mengalahkannya ribuan tahun lalu."

"Lupakan tentang Drakon itu, kita harus mencari ayahku. Tempat itu sudah dekat, kan?" Lucy memandang peta, menunjukkan area Acalypha yang luas—yang sebagian besar hanya diliputi rawa dan padang rumput yang hampir tidak berpenghuni serta kota-kota kecil di tengah daerahnya. "Kemungkinan dia berada di Acalypha bagian barat. Levy, kau sudah membantu kami. Bagaimana kalau empat juta jewelnya kami serahkan padamu?"

"Kalian bahkan baru memulainya," dengus Levy, "dan kalian sudah mengiming-imingi hadiah? Lagipula hadiah sebesar itu, bukannya lebih baik digunakan untuk biaya hidup kalian berdua?"

"Kalau kau nggak mau, aku dan Happy akan dengan senang hati menerima semuanya," Natsu terkekeh.

Lucy mengibas tangan. "Terserahlah. Aku tidak begitu peduli dengan harta ayahku. Aku ingin berusaha hidup mandiri dan mencari penghasilan sendiri sebagai mage. Karena itulah aku bergabung dengan serikat guild FairyTail. Tapi Levy, kalau kau tidak datang, mungkin kami bertiga sudah berada di perut Drakon. Aku ingin memberimu sebagian."

"Kalian bahkan belum melakukan misi itu," Levy mengangkat alis.

Natsu terkekeh. "Kami pasti berhasil! Lihat saja nanti! Ayo Lucy, Happy!"

Lucy mengencangkan ikatan kunci-kunci zodiaknya. "Levy, kau yakin tidak mau ikut?"

Gadis berambut biru itu hanya menggeleng pelan. "Ada yang harus kukerjakan. Lucy-san, Natsu-san, Happy, silakan lanjutkan misi kalian. Ayahmu menunggu. Kujamin beliau akan berubah pikiran—setidaknya sikapnya akan melunak padamu. Semoga berhasil," katanya klise. Levy mengaduk-aduk sesuatu di tas perlengkapan besarnya. "Oh, kalau kau mau Drakon Acalypha tidak mendatangimu lagi, kusarankan bawa ini," ia menyodorkan seplastik bunga berwarna putih-kuning dengan tangkai hijau kecokelatan yang kurus.

"Ini bunga bakung Narcissus," gumam Lucy. "Ibuku dulu pernah punya sepetak kecil bunga seperti ini, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau mereka ampuh mengusir monster."

Levy tertawa. "Sebagian monster, terutama yang berwujud ular. Mereka benci aromanya."

Natsu mengangguk. "Err ... apa kau punya bunga untuk mengobati atau mencegah mabuk perjalanan?"

Levy menggeleng. "Aku cuma memetik bunga obat dari racun atau mantera monster. Kalau cuma mabuk perjalanan, kau bisa membelinya sendiri. Setahuku itu bukan masalah serius," ujarnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Terimakasih sekali lagi," balas Lucy. "Oh, kalau kau berubah pikiran, kau bisa bergabung dengan kami di FairyTail, McGarden," tawarnya sekali lagi lantas bergegas pergi.

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan kembali beberapa menit melintasi rawa-rawa, dan beruntung karena tidak bertemu satupun monster berkat bunga bakung Narcissus. Tak lama setelahnya, mereka menjumpai desa kecil lagi. Natsu memicingkan mata ketika melihat papan tanda jalan. Mereka sudah berada di tepi batas Acalypha.

"Kau tidak tahu di mana pastinya ayahmu ditawan?" tanyanya.

Lucy menggeleng sendu. "Tidak ada yang diinformasikan. Aku bisa saja membeli lacrima komunikasi, tapi kayaknya tidak ada toko yang menjual itu di sini. Lagipula," ia merogoh sakunya. "Uang kita kurang."

"Hei, kalian berdua," seseorang menepuk pundak Natsu. Mereka berbalik dan melihat seorang lelaki berambut kelabu dengan poni yang panjang, dengan tato berbentuk spiral berwarna biru di dada, lengan atas, dan perutnya. Ia menyandang sebuah tongkat kayu besar di punggungnya. "Kalian pasti penjelajah yang tersesat, ya?"

Lucy meneguk ludah. Ia menghabiskan hari-harinya di FairyTail untuk belajar membaca seseorang dari matanya. Pria bermata hitam ini ... menepuk pundak dengan tiba-tiba dan bersikap ramah? Lucy tidak mau berprasangka buruk, tapi kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, ia yang harus pertama kali bertindak. Soalnya, kau tahu, Natsu biasanya tidak begitu peka.

"Kami sedang dalam pelaksanaan misi," cengir Natsu. "Maaf Kek, kami nggak bisa membantu membawakan barang-barang."

Pria itu mengertakkan gigi. "Kakek?"

"Kami sibuk," Lucy berusaha menarik lengan Natsu menjauh. "Kami sedang mencari seseorang. Apa Anda pernah mendengar nama Jude Heartfilia?"

Lelaki itu terdiam, memejamkan mata, dan mengelus-elus dagunya dengan mimik serius. "Sepertinya dia seorang pengusaha kaya raya," gumamnya. "Dia memang pernah di sini beberapa hari lalu, membuat kontrak dagang dengan guild bisnis bernama Love&Lucky, tapi saat ini dia sedang agak sibuk. Ada urusan apa kalian dengannya?"

Lucy berpikir sejenak, lalu mengambil notes dan pena yang tidak sengaja terbawa di tas kecilnya. "Kami mau mewawancarainya. Ini untuk Majalah Socerer bulan depan. Kami ingin membahas bisnisnya."

Natsu melotot ke arah Lucy, tapi gadis itu hanya mengerling padanya dan mengedipkan mata. Puji syukur demi lipstik Aphrodite, si pria api mengerti maksudnya. Mereka juga beruntung karena Happy tidak menagih penjelasan. Lelaki berambut kelabu itu juga tampaknya percaya.

"Aku tahu di mana dia sekarang," cetusnya. "Namaku Erigor. Aku adalah rekan bisnisnya."

"Kenapa kau nggak pakai jas?" tanya Happy polos.

"Ah, apa semua orang kaya memamerkan hartanya?" elak pria itu. "Mari. Akan kuantar kalian ke tempatnya. Jude mungkin sedang sibuk seperti biasa, tapi aku yakin dia mau meluangkan waktu untuk reporter cilik seperti kalian. Dia senang diwawancarai!"

 _Aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menendang pantatmu_ , pikir Lucy. _Sementara ini, akan kuikuti jalannya permainan_. Lucy bisa merasakan ethernano si pria. Kemungkinan besar dia memiliki ethernano tipe dewa—barangkali bukan salah satu dari dewa-dewi Olympia, tapi umumnya ethernano dewa lebih merepotkan daripada ethernano monster atau Titan. Semoga saja Natsu lebih dari cukup untuk mengalahkannya.

Mereka bertiga mengikuti Erigor hingga ke halaman guild Love&Lucky, persis seperti yang pria itu tunjukkan sebelumnya. Ada banyak orang berlalu lalang di hadapan mereka, yang mau tak mau membuat Lucy melonggarkan prasangkanya. Apa mungkin Erigor memang mengenal ayahnya? Tapi berdasarkan kesaksian yang dikatakannya tadi ... mengenai ayahnya yang senang diwawancarai? Itu kebohongan besar. Apa mungkin ayahnya berada dalam pengaruh halusinasi?

"Kalian masuklah ke dalam," ucap Erigor. "Coba temui dia. Kalau dia tidak ada, kalian boleh kembali kemari, sementara aku akan mencoba menanyai orang-orang di sekitar sini."

Lucy dan Natsu berpandangan sesaat, kemudian mengangguk. Happy memegangi perutnya. "Apa mereka menjual ikan?"

"Aku tahu tempat pelelangan ikan di sini," cengir Erigor. "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku?"

"Ikan!" Happy lupa daratan. "Kau pergi duluan, Natsu! Nanti akan kubawakan yang enak-enak!"

Natsu hendak mencegah si kucing biru bersayap itu, tapi Lucy terlanjur menarik tangannya. Mereka berderap masuk ke guild dagang Love&Lucky ... dan mendapati sekitar dua lusin manusia—bukan mage—di dalam sana, meringkuk ketakutan.

"Sebentar, Lucy," desis Natsu. "Kayaknya ada yang nggak beres di sini."

 **BLAM!**

Mereka berlari ke luar, hanya untuk menabrak dinding energi tak terlihat yang membatasi guild dengan dunia luar. Di depan pintu, sekitar sepuluh meter di sana, Erigor mengurung Happy dalam penjara berbentuk bola, yang materinya tidak tersusun dari besi atau kayu, melainkan hanya berupa putaran angin kencang berbentuk bola yang membatasi pergerakannya. Ia terkekeh. "Tak kusangka, menjebak dua mage ternyata semudah ini. Hahaha!"

Natsu menyeringai. "Bukan cuma kau yang sedang bersandiwara, bodoh!" ia menghembuskan api ke sekujur tubuhnya, mengambil ancang-ancang, lantas menabrak dinding energi pembatas tersebut dengan kekuatan penuh. Dinding tersebut meleleh seperti es yang mencair, dan dalam sekejap Natsu sudah berada di luar, melayangkan tinju apinya. Erigor tampak terkejut, tapi refleksnya keburu mengambil alih. Tinju Natsu menggosongkan sebuah batu besar selagi Erigor menghindar, membawa serta Happy di punggungnya.

"Haha, aku sudah meremehkan kalian," dengusnya. "Mage api, hmm?"

"Aku mage Hephaestus!" Natsu mengobarkan api di kedua tangannya. "Kembalikan Happy, sialan!"

Erigor menyeringai. "Itu takkan mudah. Aku bisa saja langsung meringkusmu dan menaruh kalian bersama orang-orang di dalam guild itu untuk dijadikan sandera, tapi karena aku belum pernah melihat mage yang bisa mendobrak dinding energiku dengan sekali coba, sepertinya aku ingin bermain-main denganmu dulu sebentar!" ia melepas perban besar di ujung tongkatnya, menampakkan wujud aslinya. Erigor kini menyandang sebuah sabit sepanjang tubuhnya sendiri, ujungnya melengkung dengan bilah logam yang tajam. "Kageyama!" serunya.

Bayangan batu memanjang dan mewujud menjadi manusia. Ia mengarahkan mata sinisnya pada Natsu. "Jangan bilang kalau kau butuh bantuan mengatasi bocah ini."

"Hmph," gerutu pria berambut kelabu itu, "hilangkan saja ilusimu. Awasi daerah sekitar. Aku nggak mau ada yang mengganggu pertarungan kami."

Kageyama menyeringai, dan ia menjentikkan jari. Kumpulan orang sipil di luar guild segera mengabur menjadi bayangan. "Mendingan kau melakukannya dengan cepat," pesannya pada Erigor, kemudian melebur ke bayang-bayangnya sendiri, menghilang dari pandangan.

"Woi, pengecut!" protes Natsu. "Kau pikir aku terlalu lemah untuk mengalahkan kalian berdua?"

"Sabar, bocah," ucap Erigor. "Kau boleh menghajar Kageyama ... itu kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku!" ia menghembuskan angin ke segala arah, berpusat dari tubuhnya. "Aku Erigor dari Eisenwald! Mage Aeolus—Dewa Angin Selatan!"

"Banyak bicara!" Natsu menggebrak. "Tunggu di sana, Lucy, Happy! Aku akan memanggang dia lebih dulu!"

λάκτισμα φωτιά

 **(Latisma Fotia: Tendangan Api)**

Natsu menyasar tanah, membakar apapun dalam radius lima meter melingkar dari tendangan yang berbentuk seperti bulan sabit, tapi Erigor menghindar ... dengan cara terbang.

"Licik!" umpat Natsu.

"Sekarang giliranku," Erigor mengumpulkan ethernano.

ανεμοθύελλα

 **(Anemothyella: Angin ribut)**

Angin berkecepatan puluhan kilometer berhembus dari mage Aeolus tersebut, memporak-porandakan pepohonan dan rumah-rumah kecil di sekitarnya. Kaca-kaca guild Love&Lucky bergetar hebat, sebagian retak. Natsu membungkus dirinya dengan api guna meminimalisir efek jurus tersebut, tapi begitu dia selesai—yang memakan waktu sekitar dua menit—tanah di sekitarnya tergores-gores.

Erigor tertawa. "Boleh juga. Kita lihat apa kau bisa menghadapi yang ini!" ia membentuk pusaran angin, kali ini lebih cepat, dan terpusat di tangan kanannya, seperti bor udara. Ia lantas menukik ke tanah. Natsu mengumpulkan api merah kekuningan di tangan kanannya, menyambut serangan Erigor. Api dan angin berbenturan, menimbulkan hawa panas luar biasa di sekitar mereka, memanggang dinding perumahan dan mengeringkan rerumputan.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

Hore! Chapter 5 akhirnya rilis, hehe. Maaf sekali, bagi yang harus menunggu sampai satu bulan. Hari-hari lalu saya memang sangat sibuk, dan sempat kena WB, entah mau dilanjutkan kayak apa, tapi akhirnya ide-ide mampir lagi. Terimakasih banyak bagi kalian yang menyempatkan untuk sekedar review, fave, atau follow. Sedikit info, Drakon Acalypha sebenarnya nggak ada—saya cuma mengonversikan monster ke tempat yang ada di FairyTail. Sekian dan terimakasih—sampai jumpa di chapter depan!


End file.
